Total Drama Action Solving
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Season 2 of the mystery solver's edition of total drama.
1. Chapter 1: A brand new cast

"**On the Last season of Total Drama, Mystery solvers competed and it came out to the first tie in Total Drama history. With all the old favorites, the cast had been upgraded to over fifty people. Who will win this season? Who will lose?" Chris MacLean said.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and WG owns her oc's and so does FF2, Tracker and NCG**

**Chapter 1**

The Total Drama Action lot was filled with sixty four competitors. They were both new and old competitors. Chris MacLean was actually late to introducing the cast.

**Confessional**

"**Where is Chris? I like a good two billion bucks. The things I could do with that money," Heather said.**

**Alejandro grinned. "I have learned how to manipulate my teammates, if I have to make eliminations," Alejandro said.**

"**Well, I am happy to be part of the people who can won two billion dollars,"** **Dominick Matthews the second said.**

**James Hunter shrugged. "I could care less if I win. It is my own money and it would go back to me. I hope a slime ball doesn't win though," James said.**

"**Now is my chance to get to be close with Tiny Tina," Daniel Hinter said.**

"**A kid con artist? People I know a lot about, this season is in the bag. My only problem is Erica. Do I like her?" Flim-Flam asked.**

"**You know it is kind of relieving to not be a guardian angel anymore, but just a regular angel. I can even date Sarah," Jason said,.**

"**I am happy to not to be a part of my sister Alexia. Talk about disturbing things to never speak of," Sarah said.**

"**I get to torture Puggsy and win two billion dollars. Can this day get any better?" Luna asked.**

"**I got friends to work with, this is my come back," Chris Howard said.**

"**I can't believe it time for season 2," Sami said.**

"**This is not going to be an easy competition," Brielle said.**

"**I can use that money for my wedding with Xion. It is going to be epic!" Aaron Hunter said.**

"**Maybe I can get a girl," Alex Hunter said.**

"**Two billion dollars? Who wouldn't want to compete?" Thomas Hunter asked.**

"**Zim will use this money to take over the world," Zim said.**

"**I can get more sweets with this money, "** **GIR said.**

"**It is an honor to compete. The money is just an added bonus," Darren Matthews said.**

"**How many people here are CIT's? I am one of the most intelligent people here. The money is great and so is Duncan. Wait, what did I just say? Where is the delete button on this camera?" Courtney asked.**

"**It is great to go for two billion dollars even if I have to deal with MacLean. Courtney being here is just an added perk," Duncan said.**

"**My boyfriend finally let me do something with a question. I hope I win the money," Lucy said.**

"**Two billion dollars? I am in to win it," Twiggy said.**

"**Izzy is with me and I have a chance at two billion dollars. This is great," Owen said.**

"**Izzy hopes to win the money," Izzy said.**

"**I made it to the final two once and I know about Heather's and Alejandro's deceptions. I will not fall for them," Beth said.**

"**ri ronder row rany restaurants rou rould ruy rit rwo rillion rollars?" Scooby asked.**

"**I am just happy to be here since I was in season one and two billion doesn't hurt either," Daphne said.**

"**Here with my friends and the chance to win two billion dollars. What is a better thing for me to say?" Chance asked.**

"**I am not going to listen to Nessie. Just ignore her, Kiff and keep your cool," Kiff said.**

"**What is more awesome than competing with Ally? The chance to win the money," Rift said.**

"**I will not let anyone easily eliminate me. I got to be on my toes," Ally said.**

"**My werewolf and I got this," Lilly said.**

"**Highly trained Assassin, best at my job. What can Chris throw at me?" James Knight asked.**

"**Well I will make it farther than before. Chris promised us no half-segment eliminations," Gin said.**

"**Like, all the money equals a ton of food," Shaggy said.**

"**I can just imagine all the traps and dates I could get off that money," Fred said.**

"**That is enough money for mine and Fred's long overdue wedding," Danica said.**

"**How many mysteries did this Courtney solve? Not even close to how much I helped the gang to solve," Velma said.**

"**Well, there is money for a wedding and even a new house," JJ said.**

"**I could get Lily a beautiful necklace I been spying for her and a fancy dinner with money to spare. Puppy power to the max," Scrappy said.**

"**I love to use that money to take a trip to England," Lily said.**

"**With that money, I can get a wedding for Daphne and I and a new Spiderman suit," Peter Parker said.**

"**I hope we win, I love to go to a romantic honeymoon with Shaggy after our wedding, of course," Mary Jane said.**

"**I could get some money saved for Scooby Junior's college and for the new movie I want to act," Scooby Dee said.**

"**I couldn't compete last season due to being captured by a psychopath," Deb said.**

"**I don't know what to expect, but I know who to avoid," Mark said.**

"**I will not get a rigged elimination. That was unfair," Tinker said.**

"**I want the money for my friends," Speed Buggy said.**

"**Fangface and I get along now, so this is a whole lot easier," Fangs said.**

"**Don't count me out. I may have just had a child, but I am still in it to win it," Kassy said.**

"**I will not fall early; I will try to rise or drag myself to the end," Samantha said.**

"**I sure would like the money, but being here is still great," Biff said.**

"**I hope I can win," Kim said.**

"**I will win for Kim and for no one else," Kite said.**

"**I hope that crazified heroine won't torture me," Puggsy said.**

"**I want that money. I do not like Flim-Flam; he is just a good friend and one hot Kretin. Did I just say that loud? How do I delete that?" Erica asked.**

"**I hope I don't get an age glitch and go back to trademark age," Eric said.**

"**Sarcastic and rich? I still want that money and I am not in the least bit sadistic. I am the best of both world," Rob said.**

"**Well, at least I get to see my dad compete. Rob is annoying, but he is my friend," JJ Junior said.**

"**Daniel Hunter is still my favorite guy. He still owes me a date," Tiny Tina said.**

"**BF said competing in a game show was a good idea. I will win the money for him," Dynomutt said.**

"**I sure will have fun with everyone," Dream Caster said.**

"**The money is an awesome deal, but I got to still torture Wherever Boy. I do not like him; I just have fun torturing him, even though he is kind of cute and better looking than his OC. Wait, How do you delete that?" Nessie asked.**

"**Everyone is in for a shocking surprise when I come out on top," Alex said.**

**End of confessions**

Chris finally arrived. "Wow, you completed the first half go the challenge before I even got here," he said.

"What was it?" Dominick asked.

"To tell why you wanted the money and if you really cared about the money, or were just selfish, there is a surprise for this season, though," Chris said.

"What is the surprise for this season?" Luna asked.

Chris grinned, "The season will not be based on teams. It will be based on something much more interesting," he said.

"Is it every man for him?" Alejandro said.

Chris shook his head, "This season will be based on alliances that I formed. You get to name yourself, though. The first alliance is Zim, GIR, Chance, Duncan and Luna."

"I got a name for our alliance. We will call it the dynamic five," Luna said.

Chris nodded. "Very good name. The next alliance is Kiff/Kiffang, Lilly/Blackrose, James Knight, Rift and Ally."

"We will be called the Author's help," Ally said.

Chris nodded. "Okay. Our next alliance is Twiggy, Brielle, Gin, Lucy and Darren."

"I think we should be called the Assassin's," Twiggy said.

Chris nodded. "If I may go on, the next alliance is Thomas Hunter, James Hunter, Aaron Hunter, Daniel Hunter and Alex Hunter."

"We will be called the brothers," James Hunter said.

Chris nodded, "The next alliance is Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Danica, and Velma, JJ, and Scrappy Doo, Lily, Daphne, Peter Parker, Mary Jane and Scooby Dee."

"rhe rooby," Scooby said.

"The Scooby? Interesting pick, Scooby. The next alliance is Speed Buggy, Tinker, Deb and Mark."

"Golly, this is a Speed Buggy alliance," Tinker said.

"Yes, it is. The next alliance is Fangs/Fangface, Kassy/Hunter, Samantha/Storm, Biff, Kim, Kite/Kitefang, Puggsy, Erica/Claw, Eric/Fangpuss."

"How about the Fangface crew?" Fangs asked.

"Nice name, choice. The next alliance is Robert or Rob Blake and JJ Junior."

"The young meddlers," Rob said.

Chris nodded "Makes sense. The next alliance is Jason and Sarah and Chris Howard and Sami."

"Double love," Sami said.

Chris nodded. "the next alliance is Tiny Tina, Flim-Flam, Dynomutt, Dream Caster and Nessie."

"The Odd alliance," Nessie said.

Chris nodded again, "The next alliance is Alexia, Beth and Izzy and Owen."

"the crazy electrified genius pie," Alexia said.

"What an odd alliance name. The next alliance is Heather, Courtney and Alejandro," Chris said.

"the sneaky cobra," Alejandro said.

Chris nodded. "Is that everyone?" He asked.

"I don't have an alliance," Dominick said.

"Would you like to be a lone alliance?" Chris asked.

Dominick nodded." Sure, I will be called The lone Wolf."

"The second half of your challenge is building a house for your team mates since the studios are for challenges. The supplies are over there," Chris said. Everyone did speedy work on their house with The Assassin's alliance and the brother's Alliance.

"It is time for the first elimination. The following people get golden Chris's due to immunity. They are James Hunter, Thomas Hunter, Alex Hunter, Aaron Hunter, and Daniel Hunter, Twiggy, Brielle, Gin, Lucy and Darren. The following people are also safe. Dominick, Courtney, Luna, Chance, Zim, GIR, Duncan, All of the Scooby alliance and the young meddlers, Fangface crew, Double Love, Odd Alliance, Crazy electrified Genius Pie people, Kiff, Lilly, Rift, Ally, All the Speed Buggy Alliance. There are only two Golden Chris's left on this trey. Let us review what went wrong. James Knight, you said you could dish anything I threw at you .but you failed to build a sturdy house in time, Heather you did nothing and Alejandro you broke the wood needed for the house. The next Golden Chris goes to Alejandro. The final Golden Chris of the night goes to …. James Knight. Heather, you will be taking the Limo of Shame to the Set of abandonment," Chris said.

*confessional*

"**These people knew my games, it was totally unfair. I will come back one way or another," Heather said.**

**Alejandro grinned. "One less enemy of mine but I highly doubt it was that easy to get rid of Heather," he said.**

"**I have a bad feeling of snakes in the grass," Nessie said.**

***END Confessional***

Chris turned to the camera. "And so the queen of mean is the first to leave on Total Drama Action Solving. Who will be eliminated next? Will Alejandro take a fall? How long can a lone wolf last? Will there be musical numbers? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Action Solving," Chris said, smiling, as we see Heather being dragged to the limo.

**AN: Sarah is exactly the same in appearance to Alexia and will be introduced alter in RT4. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Drama and SAW

**On the Last episode of Total Drama Action Solving, our sixty four competitors competed and introduced themselves and the reason they want the cash, on our challenge some alliances thrived while others failed. In the end it was the Queen of Mean, Heather who was eliminated. How will our next challenge help our contestants or will it break them?" Chris asked.**

Courtney and Alejandro were currently without a cabin or a house along with Kiff/Kiffang, Lilly/ Blackrose, Rift, Ally and James Knight. They were the only alliances not to complete the first challenge. It was freezing cold outside and the wind was not helping the scenario.

**Confessional**

"**W-w-we d-d-don't have a house and are sleeping outside. How could this get any worse?" Courtney asked.**

"**Luckily, my hot Latin blood keeps me warm," Alejandro said.**

**Kiff shivered. "My breaths are becoming icicles as I breathe," he said.**

"**What I wouldn't give for a warm bed or even a blanket, I would sell my soul if I had too," Lilly said.**

"**Who turned up the chilly meter? We are in the middle of December and we have no lodging," Rift said.**

"**I sure wish I was a vampire-werewolf like my grandpa or dad. At least, then I would be warm," Ally said.**

"**Damn, I failed my alliance and I feel horrible. I need to find a way to make it up to them," James Knight muttered.**

James Knight snuck away and changed into his Assassin clothing. He blended in with the shadows and got some wood and some sheets. He built the house as his alliance slept.

**Confessional**

**James Knight grinned. "Sometimes being the Night Assassin helps in stealing and getting things I need," he said.**

It was midnight and at the coldest hour, James Knight woke up Kiff, Lilly, Ally and Rift.

"Guys, come on in," he said.

"How did you build this so fast when you failed yesterday's challenge?" Kiff asked.

"When I feel guilty about something, I tend to do majority of things better. I couldn't find any fire wood though, but I did manage to get Chris's copy of Twilight," James said.

"Put it in the fire place and do what you do best," Rift said. He placed the book in the fireplace and it burned up in smokes.

"How long do you think it will take him too finsish the next one?" Ally asked.

James Knight shrugged ".It won't matter, the flames I make from the accident last for over a year. You can thank my girlfriend for driving in front of me while I was carrying an electrified plug," he said.

"What a way to get your power, did it hurt?" Kiff asked.

James shrugged. "Not as bad as you might think, but the scar from the plug is still here, you can see it if you want too," he said.

Lilly looked. "That is one heck of a scar, it kind of reminds of Harry Potter one on his forehead," she said.

"You mean the Doctor's father?" James Knight asked.

"How do you know that?" Kiff asked.

"An assassin learns a lot from being in the shadows. Some even say that the shadows speak but I think they are being figurative. That actually might make a good topic for a horror movie," he said.

"We might want to turn in for the night," Rift said. They went to bed with that thought in their mind.

00o0o0o

James Hunter was pacing since he couldn't sleep. It might have been his recent adventure with Dark Matter dying or his death or being a ghost for a short amount of time. It might have also been the shocker that Lucy was a Master of Death, those sorts of things can keep you awake.

"Are you quite done pacing the floor? You have been it for the last two hours," Aaron said.

"I like it better when you didn't have a heart; at least you weren't so persistent," James muttered.

"Hey, you were the one who gave Xion and me a heart. Where exactly did you get those hearts, anyway?" Aaron asked.

James grinned. "You don't want to know," he said.

"You know Alex is still mad at you," Aaron said.

"I know, but he could find someone new," James said.

"How do you know that?" Aaron said.

James said "I have a sixth sense for these sorts of things, sort like Luna and Shaun. I knew it as soon I saw the two of them together. There are certain things that click in my head. He has a broken heart now, but he will get over it in time. There are other fish in the sea. Did you see the way he looks at Nicole, Velma and JJ's daughter? He loves her and he doesn't even know it," James said.

"Let's go to bed, who knows what Chris has in store for us," Aaron said.

00o00oo

Erica couldn't sleep at all. Her twin brother noticed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Go away, Eric," Erica replied.

"Nope, I know that something is wrong with you. Did you forget that I am your twin?" Eric asked.

Erica sighed. "It has nothing to do with Flim-Flam. Nothing at all," she said.

"Do you like him?" Eric asked.

**Confessional**

"**I do not like Flim-Flam. Actually, I don't know. Have you ever been in love with two guys at once? I feel terrible. Do I truly love Stud or do I love Flim-Flam?" Erica asked.**

Erica sighed. "I don't know, but I do know I have to sleep," she said. She fell asleep with her mind being troubled the thought she truly loved.

0o0o0o

Nessie was up. She sighed. "Do I love him?" Nessie asked. Dream Caster snuck behind her.

"Love whom?" He asked.

Nessie jumped up. "No one, no one at all," she said.

Dream Caster sighed. "It is about Kiff, isn't it?" He asked.

Nessie sighed. "How did you know?" She asked.

Dream Caster sighed. "There used to be a girl I tortured who I secretly liked. That is a story for another day, though," he said. Nessie went to sleep and Dream Caster looked up "Now if she was only still alive so I can tell her. I know she is an angel," he said. Tiny Tina walked over to him.

"I have a problem, Dream Caster," she said.

Dream Caster guessed. "You like Daniel and don't know how to tell him?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Tiny Tina asked.

Dream Caster chuckled. "It was kind of obvious. Have you tried just being yourself?" He asked.

"I think I will try to do that," Tiny Tina said. She left him alone in the main room of the house. Dynomutt and Flim-Flam walked in.

"I don't know, Flim-Flam. I was never in love," Dynomutt said.

Dream Caster interrupted them. "Is it about Erica?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Flim-Flam asked.

"I took a lucky guess," he responded.

"What do I do?" Flim-Flam asked.

"Just tell her how you feel and go from there," he replied. The duo left. _Laura, wherever you are, just know that I love you, _ he thought.

00o0o0o0o0

Rob and Javier Junior were up. They were talking about the challenges.

"What sort of challenge do you think that Chris will give us?" JJ Junior asked.

Rob shrugged. "I don't know, speaking of odd questions do you like my sister?" He asked.

"Maybe a little," JJ Junior said.

Rob nodded. "Let's go to bed," he said.

OO0O0O0O0O

Dominick was sitting alone in his house. He missed Sidney. She didn't want to compete even though she was offered. He was bored and went to sleep. He did not notice he was being spied on by Alejandro. "That lone wolf might be a problem later," Alejandro muttered.

000o0o0o

The morning came and Chris announced something over the megaphone. Everyone arrived at the mess hall.

"Your second challenge will be to make a horror movie. All your movies will be judged by an actual horror movie star. Here is SAW," Chris said.

"I like to play a game where I judge your movies," SAW said.

Chris announced. "He will be sticking around for our next challenge too and you get to see what it is tomorrow," he said.

**Confessional**

"**How did Chris get SAW?" James Hunter said.**

"**Ri ram rcared rof rhat reepy rown," Scooby said.**

"**I like games. I wonder what games we will get to play," Izzy said.**

"**I ain't scared of no clown," Alexia said.**

**End confessionals.**

Everyone else made their movies.

SAW first movie to judge was of the Dynamic five. They made a movie about a lone survivor being chased by an army of psychopath from an ex-asylum . The author Help alliance made a movie about a man who lived in the shadows who murdered people. The assassin's alliance made a flick about two lone assassins saving the world from aliens. The brother alliance made a horror film about a man who had no heart and killed everyone, but eventually finds love with a ghost. The Scooby Alliance made a movie about a group of meddlers who finds a real life monster in the form of thirteen demented children.

The Speed buggy alliance made a monster car flick. The Fangface crew alliance made a movie about a couple in a town full of evil werewolves that wish to kill them, The young meddlers made a flick about two boys who are haunted by their dead parents, The double love alliance made a flick about a psychotic vampire-werewolf and his prisoner being tortured by him and his mother and girlfriend being forced to watch, the odd alliance made a flick about a demented man summoning up dead children to overtake a tower with the hero being a dog who can only see the demon children, the crazy electrified genius pie alliance made a flick about a girl who is power hunger and can only be stopped by a psychopath, a fat teen and a genius nerdy girl who fails at sports, the sneaky cobra alliance made a film about an intelligent schemer being haunted by the ghost of a genius.

SAW had already picked his favorite when Chris interrupted him. "We still have one more horror flick for you to see," he said. Dominick played his movie about a boy with multiple spilt personalities being haunted by ghosts, has an abusive father and is suicidal. SAW gasped at the movie.

" it is a three way tie for first with the Lone wolf, Author's help and Fangface crew getting immunity," SAW said.

"I will see the rest of you at the elimination ceremony where will leave," Chris said.

"The first fifteen Golden Chris go to the people who received immunity. The Scooby Alliance, Sneaky cobra alliance, Odd alliance, Dynamic Five, Speed Buggy Alliance, the dynamic five members has no votes against them. The members of the brother's alliance, double love, and Assassin's alliance have immunity. I only have five Golden Chris's left. The next three Golden Chris's go to Rob Blake and Alexia and Owen. The second to last Golden Chris goes to JJ Junior. This is the last Golden Chris of the night. Beth you did not make a convincing enough performance in your movie and Izzy you were too spontaneous and not psychotic enough for the movie. The last Golden Chris goes to…. Beth. Sorry Izzy, but you have to leave. "I am E-Scope…Fine E-scope …goes," Izzy said. E-scope left in the car of shame.

**Confessional**

"**And another one bites the dust," Alejandro said.**

"**Yes, my movie was a success," Dominick said.**

"**Why did Izzy's spilt personality have to come out during the movie?" Alexia asked.**

" **I have to find a way to get rid of the Latin lover. I wonder if Luna will help me even though I insult her half-son," Nessie said.**

" **Not everything is as it seems," Darren said.**

**End confessional**

Chris turned to the camera. " So SAW is sticking around. What will be his movie challenge? Will Alejandro get eliminated? How will the crushes go? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Action Solving," he said.

**AN: Do you have any clue what the SAW challenge will be? Will Izzy return? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A survival game

"**Previously on Total Drama Action Solving, our sixty three remaining competitors made horror flicks judged by SAW. Three alliances thrived while one alliance movie was so disastrous that it meant the leaving of crazy Izzy or E-Scope. What does SAW have in store for our competitors? Find out right now," Chris MacLean said.**

Courtney and Alejandro were still out in the cold. They currently had no house to dwell it so their alliance was freezing.

**Confessionals**

"**This is even too cold for my Latin blood," Alejandro said.**

"**I have a worthless alliance mate. I wonder who else wants to get rid of him for his scheming," Courtney said.**

0o0o0oo0

Tinker was wide awake and sow as the rest of his friends. "Are any of you guys worried about today's challenge?" Tinker asked.

Deb shrugged. "As long as it doesn't involve any of SAW games, I will be fine," she said.

"vroom, I don't like this SAW character," Speed Buggy said.

"None of us do. He is too dangerous," Mark replied.

"He is a serial killer who kills if he thinks you don't respect life," Tinker said.

"Too bad he couldn't get that twilight character," Deb muttered.

"So Tinker, what is our plan of approach?" Mark asked.

"We have to work together; it is our most important asset right now," Tinker said.

Mark nodded. "I agree, every other alliance is a ticking time bomb that might explode," she said.

"I guess we should get some sleep," Deb said. Unbeknown to any of the Speed Buggy members, they were being watched.

The figure smirked. "Sticking together will be their own downfall; I think I have to make sure one of the odd mixes of alliances loses again. Hypnotizing Izzy into being E-Scope was ingenious. I need to find a way to get rid of James Hunter and that meddling dog that killed my dad," he said.

00o00o00o0o0

Twiggy was up and noticed that Darren was missing. He didn't trust that Darren kid; there was something off about him. It might have just been his werewolf sense freaking out, but he still didn't trust the kid. He was going to look outside and see where he went. He was attempting to leave when he woke everyone up.

"Twiggy, why are you even trying to sneak out?" Brielle asked.

"That Darren kid is missing," Twiggy said.

"Do you know who Darren's father was?" Lucy asked.

Twiggy shrugged. "No, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Dominick told my boyfriend James that he had a brother, a Darren Matthews. He is Dark Matter's kid," Lucy said.

"Isn't Dark Matter dead, though?" Gin asked.

"Evil never truthfully dies," Twiggy said.

"Okay, so we will have to keep a close eye on Darren," Brielle said.

"Yeah, I think we do," Gin said.

"Let's get back to sleep," Lucy said. Darren walked into the door at that moment.

"Sorry if I worried or made you guys suspicious, I was taking an evening stroll," he said.

"See, Twiggy he wasn't doing anything wrong," Brielle said.

**Confessional**

"**I love to take strolls in the evening," Darren Matthews said.**

**Brielle scoffed. "I got my eye on this kid," she said.**

"**He seems like a crafty character, I don't like him in the least bit," Gin said.**

"**You can't believe everything you see. People are going to wear masks to make themselves appear better. It is called acting," Lucy said.**

"**If there is one thing I learned from being kidnapped, being an assassin and not knowing my real family is that you trust no one," Twiggy said.**

0o0o00o

Scooby couldn't sleep. He walked over to Shaggy's bed . "raggy, rare rou rleeping?" Scooby asked.

"No Scooby, old buddy. I can't sleep knowing that SAW character is close," Shaggy said.

"re roo. Re rives re rhe reeps," Scooby said.

Velma woke up. "What are you two chickens talking about?" Velma asked.

"That SAW character. He creeps Scooby and me out," Shaggy said.

"I was meaning to research him on my laptop. Let me do that now," Velma said. Velma searched SAW on her laptop and a million different searches came up.

"I have to wake up JJ. He could easily find the most about in the least amount of time," Velma said. Velma went over to wake up JJ.

JJ woke up. "Hmm, I can easily get this down to about ten searches," he said. JJ did speedy work and it came down to multiple news clippings. They all mentioned victims who were killed due to the lack of love for living. The articles stated that there were several different SAW's and that majority of their game participants died.

"ro, reat rour rhost rired ra rsycho," Scooby said.

JJ shrugged. "That is Chris MacLean for you," he said.

0o0o0o0o

Jason and Sarah were both awake talking. "So you are James's guardian angel?" Sarah asked.

Jason nodded. "Yep, that was my job. I actually didn't make protecting him," he said.

"I feel better that I am not a part of my twin sister. She is great but sometimes she can be annoying," Sarah said.

Jason laughed. "I believe that is why her and my brother makes a great couple," he said.

"Are you worried about SAW?" Sarah asked.

Jason glanced away and thought for a second. H "Not really, all he is a highly trained serial killer," he said.

Sarah looked him in the eyes. "You are scared, aren't you? Jason, it is okay to be afraid. Being afraid of anything proves that you' re alive," she said.

Jason looked at Sarah and kissed her. "I know Sarah, I know. I sometimes forget that I am alive," he said.

Sarah glanced up. "Yeah sometimes it is good to forget and other times it isn't good. I will always love James in a way, but I fell for you too," she said.

"How about we just shut up?" Jason said. He kissed her again and again.

0oo0000

Chris announced over the loud speakers. "Everyone, please report to the mess hall, " he said. All sixty two competitors entered the hall.

"SAW has picked his challenge. It is his game of survival; he will be using tranquilizer darts and a stun gun. This will be a solo challenge. This is not a merge though, it is way too early. This will also be the first and hopefully only double elimination of the season. Whoever survives the longest and or defeats SAW wins immunity," he said.

"Let the survival game begin," SAW said.

**Confessional**

"**Who thought this was a good idea?" Luna asked.**

"**Yeah, make us play a survival game with a serial killer, good idea Chris," Dominick said.**

"**Now is the time to expose the schemer in Alejandro," Nessie said.**

00o0o00o0

Within the next twenty minutes SAW captured all but nine competitors. He could not capture or find Kiff, Nessie, Dream Caster, Luna, Scooby, James Knight, Alexia, James Hunter and Dominick.

"Come out, come out wherever you. Be good little contestants and be caught," SAW said.

Kiff and Nessie were wedged into the same hiding space as luck had it. It was quite awkward seeing how they hated each other. "Hey, Wherever Boy, can you move over there?" Nessie asked.

"No, I am good. You move over there," Kiff said.

"No, just move over there," Nessie said.

"And if I don't?" Kiff said.

Nessie thought for a second and she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Then I do that," she said. Kiff promptly fainted.

**Confessionals**

"**Ummm, It was for the games purpose," Nessie said.**

**Kiff awoke. "Time to go and give Norm her new cellphone number," he said.**

"**Even as a shadow, I knew that was awkward," James Knight said.**

"**Well, that was unexpected," Alexia said.**

00o00o

James Knight was currently residing in the shadows. He watched as SAW passed him several times.

"Where are you, my lovely victims?" SAW said.

_I can't be a good assassin since I might be caught, _James Knight said.

Alexia was hiding behind a rock near James Knight. She was about to electrify SAW when James Knight pushed her down.

Alexia looked at him. "What the hell was that?" She asked.

James Knight whispered. "Do you want to be caught? Chris said it was whoever survived or defeated SAW. If we let someone else defeat SAW, then we still gain immunity to being voted off," he said.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you, you are a good planner to work with," Alexia said.

James Knight looked. "So, secret alliance," he said.

Alexia nodded. "Secret alliance," she replied.

SAW was still looking but found no one at all.

**Confessional**

**James Knight grinned. "I knew that I could get a secret alliance out of my girlfriend," he said.**

**Alexia grinned. "An alliance could be a great thing. I can use this to my advantage. I love James Knight, but sometimes he can have the most great and stupidest ideas," she said.**

0000o0o0

Luna was currently near James Hunter. "So what exactly should be our plan of approach?" Luna asked.

James Hunter thought for a second. "Hiding is a good approach. He has a stun gun and sleeping darts," he said.

Luna looked up. "He used all of his sleeping darts on the other fifty three competitors," she said.

James Hunter nodded at Luna. "Then we worry about a way to get rid of his stun gun," he said.

"You do know that sometimes you remind me of Shaun?" Luna asked.

James Hunter nodded. "You have told me that on more than one occasion," he said.

Luna nodded. "I know, so we just continue to hide?" She asked.

"As long we survive and avoid SAW and someone else defeats him we are fine. Speaking of that, you might want to buy mouthwash for Kiff or you may never get to use the bathroom at your house," James said.

"Why would I do that?" Luna asked.

"Nessie kissed him," James replied.

"Well there goes the awkward frenemy relationship they had," Luna said.

James Hunter looked up. "Yup, we should be quiet. SAW is coming soon," he said. SAW passed by and he did not find anyone.

0o0o0o

Scooby was hiding in some grass when SAW passed by. He saw Scooby's tail and went to grab it, but Scooby dodged and crawled away.

"Come here, little puppy," SAW said.

"rot ron rour rife," Scooby replied. SAW went to the spot to grab him. but Scooby wasn't there. A loud ding was heard from above.

"That is the cue for the first musical number," Chris said.

" Really, Chris?" Everyone said.

" I have the best timing," he said.

Scooby: **Ri rave rhe RAW, re ris revil.**

**RI rant rimmuntiny.**

0o0ooo0

Dominick was walking alone far away from SAW when he hear Chris's announcement.

Dominick: **I am walking alone**

**Avoiding that psychotic serial killer.**

**This is my day for victory.**

00o0oo000o0o0o

Luna and James Hunter heard the ding and groaned. "Just when I thought my vocal cords could rest," James muttered.

James Hunter:** That psychotic SAW is on the loose.**

**He wants to capture us all.**

Luna: **There are only psychos.**

**We have to survive.**

00o0o

Kiff and Nessie heard the ding. "Of all the people….that I have too," Kiff muttered.

Kiff: **SAW is scary, but I am still creeped out,**

**I have avoided two psychos.**

Nessie:** HEY! I am not crazy, we have to avoid SAW.**

0oo0o

James Knight and Alexia heard the ding and groaned.

James Knight: **We have to survive that psycho.**

Alexia: **To win immunity.**

**00oo000**

SAW looked left and right for Dream Caster, but could not find him. He knew that he was not captured yet and he was very perplexed.

Dream Caster taped his shoulder and started to sing.

Dream Caster: **Oh SAW, what do you fear?**

**SAW: I fear nothing.**

**Dream Caster: Let's see about that."**

Dream Caster brought on SAW's worst fear. SAW screamed in agony and Chris stared at this.

**Confessional**

"**They don't call me Dream Caster for nothing. Nightmares are dreams, are they not?" Dream Caster said.**

"**That Dream Caster is one good character. He will bring the ratings up… I have an idea now for two more contestants," Chris MacLean said.**

"All nine of you get immunity, as for the rest of you, see ya at the double elimination," he said.

The golden Chris ceremony had begun. Chris said "The following people are safe. They are Zim, GIR, Chance, Duncan, Lilly/Blackrose, Rift, Ally, Twiggy, Brielle, Gin, Lucy, Darren, Eon, Aaron Hunter, Alex Hunter, Daniel Hunter, Shaggy, Fred, Danica, Velma ,JJ, Scrappy doo, Lily, Peter Parker, Mary Jane, Scooby Dee, Deb, Mark, Tinker, Speed Buggy, Fangs, Kassy, Samantha, Biff, Kim, Kite, Puggsy, Eric, Erica. Robert Blake, JJ Junior, Chris Howard, Jason, Sarah, Tiny Tina, Flim-flam, Beth, Owen, and Courtney. There are only two Golden Chris's left. The next person who is safe from the four of you is Daphne.

Chris looked up. "Sami you didn't hone your alternate skills, Alejandro people just don't like you, Dynomutt you just malfunctioned. The last golden Chris goes to Sami, but I do have one more. No one let me finish earlier; this would have been a double elimination except it is also a reward challenge. So the Last Golden Chris of the night goes to….Dynomutt."

"What is the reward?" James said.

"The better question is who the reward is? We have two competitors. Welcome Shaun and Laura," Chris MacLean said.

**Confessional**

**Dream Caster looked up. "Well, that was unexpected," he said.**

"**Cool, I was started to miss him," Luna said.**

**End of confessions.**

"So the king of manipulation left and we got two new contestants. Who will win? What is the next challenge? Find out on the next Total Drama Action Solving," Chris said.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaders and traitors

"**Last time on Total Drama Action Solving, it was time for the face-off with SAW. Some people thrived while others fell and everyone went musical. In the end, Dream Caster showed SAW his worst nightmare and gained immunity, while Alejandro was eliminated and two new contestants joined us. How will these two new contestants shake things up? What alliances will they be on? Find out now on Total Drama Action Solving," Chris MacLean said.**

"Well now, we will have to rearrange alliances. Shaun will be joining the now dynamic six and Laura will be placed on the odd alliance," Chris MacLean said.

**Confessional**

"**Well, I get to be with my girlfriend so that makes me happy," Shaun said.**

"**I wanted to be near Jason," Laura mumbled.**

"**Must . . . stay . . . calm and not freak out, I don't need to be another Nessie," Dream Caster muttered.**

**Jason cheered. "I am so happy that Laura isn't on my alliance. She is a little too awkward to be around. I just want to be friends and she wants to date me," he said.**

**Alexia grinned. "One foolish boyfriend, two billion dollars here I come," she said.**

**End confessional.**

"I have one more announcement. Courtney, since all of your teammates were eliminated you will be put on the crazy electrified genius pie alliance," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Alexia cheered. "I needed a female ally and Courtney is perfect," she said.**

"**Oh great, this day can't get any worse," Owen said.**

"**I do not like Courtney at all," Beth said.**

"**I will be team leader for my alliance, who's better than a CIT?" Courtney asked.**

**End Confessional.**

"Well, now everyone can go to sleep. I have an interesting challenge set up for tomorrow," he said.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"James Knight, are you okay?" Kiff asked.

James Knight glanced up. "Fine Kiff, just fine. Speaking of things how was your kiss with Nessie?" He asked.

"I sure hope Di gets Nessie for that later and doesn't kill me," Kiff said.

"Well, it could be worse," Ally said.

"How?" Kiff asked.

"You do not want Ally's answer. It will make you wonder your sanity," Rift said.

"I sometimes forget the reason I like him," Ally muttered.

"At least we are still safe. We haven't established a leader for this alliance," Lilly said.

"I think that is a good idea," Ally said.

"Well, I don't want to be leader," Kiff said.

"Neither do I," Rift said.

"I don't want to lead this team," Ally said.

"Well, how about we make Lilly Leader?" James Knight asked.

"I don't want to lead, how about you, James Knight?" Lilly asked.

James Knight shrugged. "I guess we could do that," she said.

"So the official leader of the author help alliance is James Knight. All in favor," Kiff said.

"I," everyone said.

**Confessional**

"**I think James Knight is a good pick," Kiff said.**

"**I think our alliance will be great now," Lilly said.**

"**I hope that we made the right choice," Ally said.**

"**I like James Knight," Rift said.**

"**That alliance with Alexia was only temporary so I can lead well," James Knight said.**

**End confessional.**

0o0o0o0o

"Does anyone else feel that Chris MacLean has a trick up his sleeve?" Luna asked.

"I thought I was the only one," Shaun said.

"As long as doesn't involve water, I shall be fine. Once I have the money, I will destroy all humans," Zim said.

"I will buy lots of cupcakes and cookies with that money," GIR said.

"I still haven't figured out what I will do with the money," Duncan said.

"Another trip to Vegas sounds nice to me," Chance said.

"We have to be careful though, money uses leads to corruption," Luna said.

Shaun agreed. "The number one motive for any crime is money or power," she said.

Zim grumbled. "Maybe we should establish some leadership for the team," he said.

"Great idea, Zim," Luna said.

"A strong person should be leader," GIR said.

"I don't have leadership skills," Duncan said.

"Neither do I," GIR said.

"I nominate Shaun," Luna said.

"Well, I guess that is fair," Shaun said.

"So all in favor of Shaun as this team's leader say I," Luna said.

"I," everyone except Zim said.

**Confessional **

"**My boyfriend has good leadership skills," Luna said.**

"**Shaun is a good pick," Chance said.**

"**I still want to destroy all humans, but mostly eliminate Shaun," Zim said.**

"**I want cookies," GIR said. **

"**I am so thrilled that my alliance wants me to be leader," Shaun said.**

**End confessional.**

0o0o0o

Twiggy sighed and noticed that Darren was missing again. That kid was good at vanishing acts.

"Do you have the same suspicions on Darren that I have?" Brielle asked.

"Yes he just seems off to me. He is too nice, too kind, and too good," Twiggy replied.

"I have to agree with Twiggy. He seems off to me. He has his own agenda and he isn't working for the alliance," Gin said.

"Yeah that he always seems to vanish right after each challenge is odd and this has nothing to do with him being the dead Dark Matter's son," Brielle said.

"I have to agree with you. There are way too many off things about him," Twiggy agreed.

Lucy walked in. "Has anyone seen Darren?" Lucy asked.

Brielle nodded. "He pulled the three o clock vanishing act. He seems to be doing this since day one," she said.

"We have to find out more about our mysterious ally," Lucy said.

"I agree, but we have to rest first. We are one of the few alliances to not lose a member," Twiggy said.

"Did anyone vote for E-scope two eliminations ago? I didn't, I voted for Zim," Brielle said.

"That is who all of the Scooby alliance and brothers alliance voted against," Lucy said.

"I am pretty sure my husband said that our son and his alliance also voted for Zim, but how did Izzy get eliminated then?" Brielle asked.

"It seems that someone is rigging the vote and it isn't Alejandro or Heather since they were eliminated," Twiggy asked.

"It seems that we have a mystery eliminator," Lucy said.

0o0o0o

A dark figure walked out of the elimination booth with a stack of votes against Darren. It vanished into the night.

0o0o0o0o

Daniel Hunter was worried about his brother. James Hunter seemed to be very off since he was raised from the dead.

"James, are you okay?" Daniel asked.

James Hunter nodded. "I am fine, Daniel. I am perfectly fine," he said.

Daniel reluctantly walked away from his brother. James grabbed a tissue and he started to cough up blood, his blood. He grabbed a bottle of painkillers and dosed them down with water. He noticed that his brother Thomas and Alex were missing, but he ignored it and went back to bed.

0o0o0o

Alexia woke up the sleeping CIT team mate. Courtney grumbled and saw her teammate "Do you want in on a secret alliance?" Alexia asked.

Courtney bolted out of bed. "This sounds interesting. I will come with you to see what this is about," she said.

"Follow me," Alexia said. The CIT followed her in the dark to a clearing where Thomas/Eon Hunter and Alex Hunter were.

"I see you brought a friend, Alexia. We need to come up with a strategy to get rid of the meddlers," Alex said.

"You mean your brothers," Courtney said.

"No, the mystery solving meddlers. They need to go without a flaw," she said.

"How are we going to get the meddlers eliminated?" Courtney asked.

"There are three different mystery solving gangs. The Fangface crew, Mystery incorporated and Speed Buggy," Alexia said.

"We need something to cripple their forces and make sure they did not win the money," Alex said.

"Each group has a leader. They are Fred, Mark and Biff. Eliminate the leader and watch the alliance crumble," Courtney said.

"There are still three leaders. Who do we target first?" Alex said.

"We shouldn't eliminate Fred; his team has Velma to take over. We target them last," Eon said.

"The Fangface crew have a human leader so we ignore him since the werewolves are more of a threat especially Fangs since he has already won so we target him or Biff second. So that leaves the Speed Buggy crew. I believe it is time for Tinker to go," Alex said.

"Why, Tinker?" Courtney asked.

"Even though Mark is the leader, Tinker is the most intelligent of the group and we can make Speed Buggy feel like a third wheel among Deb and Mark," Alexia said.

"Let's do it, then," Courtney said.

0o0o00o0

_The next morning . . ._

"Good morning contestants. Today's challenge will be a trap building contestant," Chris MacLean said.

Alexia pulled Alex, Courtney and Eon over to the side. "Change of plan, we eliminate Fred," she said.

"Here is your equipment," Chris said.

The groups commenced to build traps. In the end all of the alliances had built a sturdy trap, but the Scooby Alliance due to their incredible skills and won immunity.

**Confessional**

"**Well, then it is time to get rid of Fangs," Alexia said.**

"**Well, there goes our plan," Courtney said.**

**End confessional**

"This has to be the biggest surprise of the season, but apparently all of the votes went to Fangs," Chris said.

"How is that possible?" Fangs asked.

Chris Mclean shrugged. "I don't know, but Fangs please come to the Limo of shame to the lot of Abandonment," she said.

**Confessional**

"**Something is off; I didn't vote for Fangs, I voted for Alexia," Luna said.**

"**I voted for Darren. How is this possible?" Lilly asked.**

**James Hunter coughed up blood. "There is something fishy here," he said.**

"**I did not vote for Fangs. He is like an uncle to me," Kiff said.**

"**I did not vote for Fangs. I voted for Courtney," James Knight said.**

"**Death to Shaun, but not Fangs," Zim said.**

"**I voted for Zim, not Fangs," GIR said.**

**Alexia grinned and tossed slips that said Darren, Alexia and Shaun and smirked. "That is for making the first ever tie," she said.**

"**I wanted fair eliminations, not cheating," Alex Hunter said.**

"**I did not vote for my husband. This smells fishy like my elimination," Kassy said.**

"**Who made my brother get eliminated? They will pay," Samantha said.**

"**One less torturer, but I didn't even vote for him," Puggsy said.**

"**ri rotted ror rlexia," Scooby said.**

**Peter looked around. "I voted for James Knight," he said.**

**00O0O0O0O0**

Kiff met Rob and JJ Junior in the clearing along with their parents.

"These eliminations reek of cheaters," Kiff said.

"I agree for once Kiff. It looks we need to get to the bottom of this," Daphne said.

Peter nodded. "I agree with Daphne," he said.

"Well, it looks like we need a secret alliance," she said.

Kiff nodded. "For now and I will tell my half-mom about this," he said.

"I do not like cheaters. We have to eliminate that person," JJ Junior said.

"I agree, I may be sarcastic and sadistic, but this is not fair," Rob said.

JJ nodded. "Agreed, Rob," he said.

James Hunter walked up. "I am on this too. I do not like cheaters when it comes to my money," he said. He coughed up some more blood.

"Are you okay?" Kiff asked.

James Hunter nodded. "Fine," he said. The groups went to their separate cabins.

0O0O0O

Alexia had the votes in her pockets when she knocked into her boyfriend. The votes came flying out. "It was you. Why, Alexia?" He asked.

Alexia grabbed him. "Do not tell or I will kill you," she said. James Knight was dropped and Alexia walked away.

Chris turned to the camera. "It looks we found our new Heather. Will she be caught? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Action Solving," he said.

**AN: Did anyone expect that? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Adding some drama and romance

"**Last time on Total Drama Action Solving, we had a game where we built traps. In the end, the biggest shocker so far happened, Fangs/Fangface were eliminated by everyone. It turned out Alexia rigged the votes that way and her boyfriend found out, but he is going to keep quiet for his life. Will he keep his silence? What is today's challenge? Can Alexia continue this plan of cheating? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Action Solving," Chris MacLean said.**

Ally was nervous. She was worried about Tonio. He was acting different since certain events had transpired.

"Ally, are you okay? I may not be Jason's son anymore, but I know when you aren't well. I am still your guardian angel," he said.

"I know, Rift. A lot had happened since the time you first died and it worries me. I am scared you might die again and I can't handle that," Ally said.

Rift looked up at the ceiling. "I can't promise you I won't die again, but I can promise you, you will never be alone again," he said.

Ally looked up and smiled ."That was the exact kind of comfort I needed," she said. Kiff walked in to the cabin.

"Where were you?" Rift asked.

Kiff looked at him. "I needed some fresh air. Has anyone seen Lilly or James Knight?" He asked.

Ally looked at Kiff. "I thought both of them were with you," she said.

"I didn't see them; I wonder what our leader is up too," Kiff said.

"Well I guess we should wait for them. I wonder what Chris has stored in for us," Ally said.

"Knowing him, the insane challenges are coming," Rift said.

0o0o0o0o0o

James Knight picked up his composure and walked towards the cabin. Lilly blocked his way to the road back to them.

"I saw all that happened, everything, James. Are you truly going to protect your evil girlfriend? She has gone off the deep end and we both know it," Lilly said.

James Knight looked at her. "Were you spying on me?" He asked.

"Yes, It was Blackrose's idea and I agreed to it. I know very little about you, besides your love for Alexia and your urge to do what is right. James Knight, now is the time to pick one or the other, it seems like you can't have both at the moment. It isn't the time or the place," Lilly said.

"I will decide that Lilly and I know what is right," James Knight answered. They walked back to the cabin in silence.

**Confessional**

**James Knight looked at the camera. "As much as I hate to admit it, Lilly is right, I have to choose between my love for Alexia and my ideals. I hope I pick the right one in the end," he said.**

"**I hope James Knight makes the right choice. This isn't something that just affects him. It affects every person in this game. I wonder what my cousin is up too," Lilly said.**

**0o0o00o**

"Do we even have a plan of approach for the next challenge?" Puggsy asked.

Biff looked at him. "It is hard to make an approach, when we don't even know the challenge," he said.

"I miss Fangs, it hurts to be apart," Kassy said.

"My cousin was our alliance's strongest asset. He made it to the final two last time," Eric said.

"Those votes were most definitely rigged liked Kassy. If we can prove it, maybe just maybe we can get Fangs back," Samantha said.

Erica looked at her cousin. "Do you have any way to find proof that it was rigged?" She asked.

"I don't think we need it now, we need it once we caught the culprit," Kite said.

"We can't do this alone. That is exactly the way the person who rigged the votes wants it to be," Kim said.

"Are you suggesting a temporary alliance with the Scooby alliance?" Biff asked.

"Not just the Scooby alliance, but also the Speed Buggy alliance," Kite said.

"There are strengths in numbers, we should get as much help as possible," Puggsy said.

"Let's do it, it is time to redeem Fangs,"" Eric said.

0o0o0o0o0o

Deb looked at Mark. "What is our plan for challenges when we have to do dangerous actions?" She asked.

"I have a feeling that we will find a solution through Tinker," Mark said.

"Golly, am I the only one slightly confused on Fangs was eliminated?" Tinker asked.

"(vroom) I am wondering the exact same thing," Speed Buggy said.

"It was mighty peculiar and we have to make sure it doesn't happen again," Deb said.

"It seems like he was a major asset of his team and then he is gone. It seemed like it was perfectly planned and executed," Marker said.

"It doesn't make sense though, who would want to stoop so low to win this money, even if it is a large amount of it," Tinker said.

"Exactly, it is such a large amount and that makes it that a lot of people are desperate for it," Mark said.

"It seems that desperate times go for desperate measures," Deb said.

Mark nodded. "We have to catch this crooked contestant, before it gets too out of hand. It is the right thing to do," Mark said.

"I believe that it is time for a meddler's temporary alliance," Tinker said.

0o0o00o0

James Hunter was walking back to his cabin alone. _Who is left to commit such a great act of evil? We already eliminated Alejandro and Heather fairly, but was the Izzy elimination fair? I certainly didn't vote for her, _ James thought. He coughed up some more blood and spit on the ground. James Hunter was not well at all, despite what he said. _This is what I get for helping someone. I get a deadly virus._ He coughed a lot more blood and he was feeling woozy. He went to grab for something, but he fell forward instead and fainted.

0o00o0o0o0

Owen and Beth were alone in the cabin. Courtney and Alexia had not returned to the cabins yet.

"Owen, is it odd that I feel something off about Alexia? I am starting to dislike her as much as Courtney," Beth said.

"There is something mighty strange going on. She vanishes before the huge shocker elimination, made sure to get Izzy alone and then E-scope came out of nowhere and blew up our challenge. Things just aren't adding up and I am hungry," Owen said.

"It is good to know that I am the only one to notice these small changes," Beth said.

0o0o0o0o0

"Do you sense something about Alexia?" Jason asked Sarah.

"I was just about to ask you the same question. She seems to be more manipulative and less like herself," Sarah said.

"Has she ever been extremely competitive over anything?" Jason asked.

Sarah smirked. "There hasn't been a time where she wasn't overly competitive about something. It is part of her personality," she said.

"She did suppress you within herself, so she could have controls over her actions. I think we so go see Chris and Sami and ask them what our alliance should do this about this," she said.

Sarah smiled. "Can that wait? I can see the beautiful sunset coming out," she said.

Jason glanced. "Sure," he said. He pulled her in for a kiss just as the red moon shone over them.

0o0o0o0o0

"Chris, are you okay?" Sami asked.

Chris Howard looked at her. "It is a blood moon and it is the time where my other half is at peak, I know he is good, but on blood moons, I am completely different person," he said.

"Don't worry, Chris I am here and Life is here if we need to calm Chase down," Sami said.

"Well, I guess we have to sleep on whatever crazy challenge the other Chris will cook up," Chris said.

"I guess so, we can rest," Sami said. She leaned her head and she fell asleep laying on his shoulder.

Chris Howard smiled. _Only some moments like these make me calm. I have always been frightened of the red moon but with her here, I am not. I feel safer than I ever felt before. Nothing could ruin this moment, no person, no place, nothing. This may have started as we were drunk in Vegas, but it has grown so much, I wish I could tell her who I really am," _Chris thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dream Caster couldn't sleep, he was tired, but he was trying to figure out on who had eliminated Fangs. Everyone else was asleep and he just couldn't rest. Laura stirred awake.

"Leo, why are you still awake?" Laura asked.

Dream Caster glanced over her. "You haven't said that in a while. I was starting to wonder if you forgot me," she said.

Laura smiled. "I can't forget you. You are always in my dreams as a younger self. I still wonder why you I dream about you. Do you believe dreams are portals to the past and true emotions?" She asked.

Dream Caster looked at her. "I guess they can, I have seen people dream about their regrets, about their love, about their life and how it could even end," she said.

Laura smiled. "I think you should go to bed, you can't fix any problems if you are dead tired," she said.

"I guess I can't," He pulled himself closer to her and kissed her. It felt just like he had dreamed it.

"Leo can you tell me what that was about?" Laura asked. She never had gotten her answer, since he had already fallen asleep."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twiggy felt the crescent moon necklace. He smiled and looked at his reflection. He missed Cassie, his light, his heart, his soul. He had agreed to compete to be with his kids and his other family, but he missed her. He remembered when she had given him the necklace.

"_Matt, I know you. You would never have admitted that you wanted it."_

"_I think it is the best thing for a best friend. You knew that I would like it and that is all that mattered," Twiggy replied._

_Cassie looked at him. "Matt, can I ask you a question?" She asked._

"_Sure, anything you want Cassie," Twiggy replied._

"_Matt, do you l-l-l-like me?" Cassie asked._

"_I don't like you Cassie, I truly like you. It is borderline of loving you," Twiggy replied._

_Cassie smiled. "It is good to hear that. We have to get to our 'internship,'" Cassie said._

"_Sure, but can I do something before we leave?" He asked. Cassie gave him a look which implied yes, he leaned in and kissed her. It felt good and felt magical like fate had decreed their love._

0o0o0o0

Chef shook James Hunter. "Wake up, Maggot," Chef said. James Hunter did not move an inch.

"Are you deaf, maggot? Get the hell up," Chef said. Chris Maclean noticed that Chef was near James's body. He walked over and looked at James's body. It didn't seem dead.

" Is he dead?" Chris MacLean said.

Chef looked surprised by Chris for actually caring. "No, it seems he is in a coma," he said.

"Well, lucky you that we have a new competitor that I picked up to see her husband," a voice said. Chris turned around.

He saw her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. The figure had long blond hair and looked about Chris's age. "What are you doing here, Blaineley?" He asked.

Blaineley looked up. "Well, let's just say a certain group of people that the show needed a co-host to balance out the cast of people. It also seemed that I am the most suitable competitor for this particular position, since I have experience with you," she said.

"Well I already have enough of everything, so you can go away now. We don't need you here and you will just be in my way," Chris MacLean said.

"I like this as much as you Chris, but we have to work together for you to still are 'around'," Blaineley said.

"Deal and who this mystery competitor is?" He asked.

"Her name is Cassandra Rose."

0o0o0o00o0

The morning arose and everyone minus James Hunter arrived in the mess hall.

"Hello, I will be telling you about today's challenge in a moment, but first I have some news you for. The first bit is that James Hunter is a coma," he said.

**Confessional**

"**James Hunter, do you always have to make my blood pressure escalate?" Lucy asked.**

"**row rid rhis rappen?" Scooby asked.**

"**How did that happen? James, what did you do this time?" Chris Howard asked.**

**End confessional**

"Our second bit of information is that we have a new co-host. Her name is Blaineley," he said

**Confessional**

"**Her again? I thought she was brutally injured in that volcano incident," Duncan said.**

"**I trust Blaineley less than I trust Heather. She is manipulative and wants the money," Beth said.**

"**Blaineley? Who's bright idea was it that she should be a co-host?" Courtney asked.**

"**This might put a stifle on my plans. I hope I can still take advantage of this," Alexia said.**

"**Who the heck is she? She looks like Chris MacLean's rival, but they have that look in their eyes. A look of love," James Knight said.**

"**It is time to co-host for a while until I am demoted to a contestant and win the money, and maybe win Chris over. How do you take this tape out?" Blaineley asked.**

"**I am making sure that Blaineley won't find a way to get those two billion dollars," Chris MacLean said.**

"**Am I the only one to sense a rivalry and love between Chris and Blaineley?" Kiff asked.**

**Luna slapped her forehead. "How could this possibly get weirder?" She asked.**

**End confessional.**

"The final bit of information is that Blaineley brought a new contestant. Her name is Cassandra Rose."

**Confessional**

"**Say what? Cassie is here," Twiggy said.**

"**Well, that was certainly surprising. I hope my brother's game isn't thrown off," Brielle said.**

"**Now we can cut the tension with a pick of ice. Things just got interesting," Chance said.**

"**Mom? What is she doing here? This is bad, very bad. She might see through my wicked deeds," Alexia said.**

"**Now we can find out what is wrong with Alexia," Sarah said.**

"**Well it looks like it is time to take down some competition," Courtney said.**

"**What else is going to happen? It seems that Cassie is here. Who else will be joining us?" Aaron Hunter asked.**

"**At least Cassandra won't make Twiggy whine about her," Chris Howard said.**

"**Well, this is certainly a twist in events. It seemed that we have to be extra careful now," Jason said.**

"**Okay, are more people we know going to appear?" Gin asked.**

"**Well, it seems we have a romance a brewing," Rob said.**

"**This is an odd turn of events," JJ Junior said**

**End confessional.**

"Well, it seems that I have to put her on an alliance. I will be putting her on the crazy electrified pie alliance."

**Confessional**

**Alexia takes a cup of water and drinks and spits it out. "Chris couldn't you put out of her range of suspicion? Looks like it is time to play the nice daughter card," she said.**

"**Well, our alliance is small so I guess our alliance could use some help," Courtney said.**

**Beth smiled. "Anyone who makes Alexia cringe is good with me," Beth said.**

"**It seems like we have a new teammate. Sweet!" Owen said.**

**End confessional.**

"Well, let me bring you to today's challenge. I like to call it on a deadly wire. You must cross these wires which are all electrified with a low voltage which can still hurt you and retrieve an object which may or may not help you in the next challenge. Each alliance must pick only one member.

**Confessional**

"**Well, there is the part where being a lone wolf blows up in my face," Dominick Matthews the second said.**

**End confessional.**

"Luna, I think you should do it," Shaun said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Luna asked.

"Since the voltage shouldn't hurt you, since Stalker is a part of you," Chance said.

"Deal. I will do it," Luna said.

"We nominate Luna," Shaun said.

"I will do it, does anyone object?" James Knight asked. His alliance looked at him. "Well, then I will take that as a no. I nominate myself for this challenge," he said.

"I don't think any one of us could do this," Lucy said.

"I can do it," Darren said.

"Sure," Twiggy said.

**Confessional**

"**As much as I don't trust him, he is our only chance," Twiggy said.**

**End confessional."**

"I nominate myself for the challenge," Alex Hunter said.

The Scooby alliance picked Peter Parker as their competitor, Speed Buggy alliance picked Speed Buggy, Fangface crew picked Erica to cross the room, the young meddlers picked Rob, the double alliance picked Jason, the odd alliance picked Dynomutt, the crazy electrified pie alliance picked Alexia and Dominick competed for himself.

"Let us start this competition," Chris Maclean said. A ding went up.

**Confessional**

"**Chris Mclean has to be kidding us. He wants us to sing and cross a dangerous wire," Luna said.**

**James Knight looked with a nasty glare "Really, Chris, Really?" He asked.**

**Darren rolled his eyes. "Of course, we need a musical number," he said.**

**Alex Hunter looked at the wire from a mirror. "Why, Chris, why?" He asked.**

"**Of course, now we need a musical number," Peter Parker said.**

**End confessional.**

The contestants started to sing.

Luna: **I am walking on sparks.**

James Knight**: An electric wire**

Darren**: On the road to a cool two billion.**

Peter parker:** Dodging these sparks**

Speed buggy:** As they come at me.**

Erica:** Lucky me that I acerbated fast.**

Rob:** Fast and fun.**

Jason:** I dodged these sparks,**

Dynomutt: **For my team.**

Alexia:** And my life**.

Dominick: **For now**.

Everyone returned with the last person coming back to be Dynomutt."

" The catch of this challenge was the last person to cross this line is eliminate, so it seems Dynomutt is eliminated but the team may have this cheese maker ,whatever it is," he said.

Chris turned to the camera. " Today was a challenge full of mystery. We had a person wind up in a coma, got a new co-host and contestant. It also seemed that Dynomutt is eliminated for now. Will James wake up from his coma? How will I deal with Blaineley? Who will be voted off next? Find out next time on Total Drama Action Solving.

**AN: this CHAPTER SONG is called " fun on wires. SO many questions but for anyone who missed MDF had a new chapter for the lognest but that is a side not. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: New alliances, down to forty!

**Last time on Total Drama Action Solving, Blaineley became our new co-host, Cassie came on to the show, one of our contestants wound up in a coma and we had fun on wire. In the end, it was Dynomutt who lost for his alliance and was sent off," Chris said.**

Chris blew a foghorn to wake everyone up who was sleeping in their cabins.

**Confessional**

"**What purpose is there to wake up in 5 in the morning? Kiff asked.**

**Nessie groaned. "I don't want to be up this early," she said.**

**Alexia's hair is in a mess and she is half-awake. She snaps at the camera. "What could make MacLean make us wake up so early?" She asked.**

"**Rhy rare re rup ro rearly?" Scooby asked.**

**Rob groaned. "I don't know why the heck, Chris M. thinks we will compete at 5AM?" He said.**

**Luna rolled her eyes. "I just fell asleep," she said.**

"**MacLean, better have a good reason for this," Shaun said.**

"**We just finished Chris's stupid wire challenge. I thought we got days to rest our eyes," Aaron Hunter said.**

"**I was so comfortable on JJ," Velma said.**

"**Only MacLean could ruin a romantic moment," JJ said.**

"**Villains aren't even up this early," Peter Parker said.**

**End of Confessionals**

Chris MacLean watched as all the competitors piled in. "Good, you are all here. The producers said that we have a big problem, we have too many of you. The next challenge is alliance free and it is time to reduce that large number with a massive elimination, but there are already sixteen spots chosen for particular contestants."

**Confessional**

"**It has become a free for all for spots. I expected this of the producers," Brielle said.**

"**I will not lose easily," Daphne said.**

**, "Zim does well on his own, teams are overrated," Zim said.**

**End of Confessionals**

"Here are the first four permanent competitors. They are Shaun, Laura, Luna and Darren," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Darren smirked. "They still haven't figured out who I am," he said.**

"**I hope my Jason gets to stay and his true love goes. I want him to myself, but I hope Leo also gets to stay, he is a good friend," Laura said.**

"**I hope my son gets to stay," Luna said.**

"**Of course, my half-mom is the best," Kiff said.**

"**I hope I am one of the sixteen," Nessie said.**

**End of Confessionals**

"The next four safe are Alexia, James Hunter, Erica and Flim-Flam," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Alexia smiles, "I am still in the game," she said.**

**Aaron rolled his eyes. "My brother who is in a coma gets to stay, just great," he said.**

"**Claw and I are still here. We will avenge our cousin, Fangs," Erica said.**

"**Great, my emotions are still conflicting," Flim-Flam said.**

**End of confessional.**

"The eight of you will be the new alliance, the wild Eights. You will also not be competing in today's complex time-traveling exciting new challenge. The next four safe competitors are Lucy, Aaron, Jason and Leo Howard."

**Confessional**

"**I'm still in," Lucy said.**

"**I would be so mad if I didn't make it," Aaron said.**

"**I hope Sarah makes it, I can't deal with crazy Laura," Jason said.**

"**I can still make it. I will win you, Laura. I will always love you," Dream Caster said.**

**End of confessionals**

, "The final four safe are Chase Hunter, Sami, Cassie and Daniel Hunter."

**Confessional**

"**I guess I will be hunting for new alliance members," Alexia said.**

"**I am still going, stronger than ever," Chase Hunter said.**

"**I hope that Scooby, my brother and Velma make it," Sami said.**

"**I better see you on the flip side, Matt," Cassie said.**

"**I will stay in this game, no matter the cost," Twiggy said.**

"**I hope Tiny Tina can make it. I will be heartbroken if she didn't," Daniel Hunter said.**

"**I will make it for you, Daniel. You are my angel of music," Tiny Tina said.**

"**I will win today's challenge. I must survive this on-slaughter," Kiff said.**

"**GIR want to be famous," GIR said.**

**End of confessional**

"You will be called the Lucky Ones. Now come the fun part, the time travel portion."

"What does the time machine have to do with this challenge?" Nessie asked.

"Good question, Nessie, I will answer it by asking, have you ever heard of the Phantom of The Opera?" Chris asked.

**Confessional**

"**What the hell is that?" Eric asked.**

**Brielle shrugged. "Never heard of it," she said.**

"**Anything with the word phantom in it is never good for me," Shaggy said.**

"**Nope," Puggsy said.**

"**I have no clue, what this has to do with the challenge," James Knight said.**

"**The Phantom of the Opera? I had a crush on him before I met Jason," Sarah said.**

"**I have no clue what this is about," Owen said.**

"**Phantom of the Opera? I have no clue what MacLean is talking about," Daphne said.**

"**Now, what is MacLean babbling about?" Fred asked.**

"**I wonder what this 'phantom' has to do with the challenge," Kiff said.**

"**No ghost will ever scare me," Rob said.**

"**Nope, who is the Phantom of the Opera?" Twiggy said.**

"**I heard that title before. I can't remember where," Ally said.**

"**Phantom of the Opera? What does Erik have to do with this challenge? He was an 1800's villain who had a soul and heart," Rift said.**

"**I have never heard of this strange phantom," Mary Jane said.**

"**Nope, who or what is he?" Tiny Tina asked.**

"**Rhy roe's rit rave ro re ra rhantom rof rhe rpera? Rouldn't rit ra rizza ro rhe rpera?" Scooby asked..**

"**The first major theater villain, a deformed man. What does this have to do with a time machine? I thought he was just a legend in the works. Why does this apply to the challenge?" Scooby Dee asked.**

"**Can you tell us about this Phantom of the Opera?" Alex Hunter said.**

**End of confessionals.**

"The objective of this task is to hide from the Phantom of the Opera who I brought from this time machine. I also brought the girl he loves because he wouldn't go without her."

"Can we get a description of what we are hiding from?" Kiff asked. A bell dinged.

**Confessional**

"**So we are hiding while singing really loud. This sounds like a horrible idea," Daphne said.**

"**Of course, we have to sing and hide at the same time. Real original, Chris," Velma said.**

"**Singing and hiding is just a bad idea," Fred said.**

"**Of course, this will fail," Shaggy said.**

"**Rhis ris really rad," Scooby said.**

"**Puppy power for the win," Scrappy said.**

"**How will we win this challenge?" Lily asked.**

**End of confessionals**

"This challenge will be in three rounds. Round one is to avoid the Phantom of the Opera by getting to the red safe zone. The first eight to make it will win this round and a chance in the game."

The Phantom of the Opera: **You can hide, young meddlers.**

**Run from the Phantom,**

**But I will find you, young ones.**

Kiff: **I will not be caught by some psychopath.**

**I will make it.**

**For my mom.**

Kiff slid into the safe zone with Nessie, Scooby and his uncle, Twiggy.

"We are safe and still in the game," Twiggy said.

"She is still in the game, though," Kiff whinted.

Nessie smirked. "You didn't think you would get away from me, young Wherever Boy. I am much crafty then you think," she said.

Scooby wondered. "Rho rlse ris roing ro re rin rour ralliance?" He asked.

Twiggy shrugged. , "I hope it is someone good who can hold our alliance through the games. We really can't have any weak links," he said.

James Knight, Owen, Lilly and Brielle also slid into the safe zone.

"That is the first round and we have our mixed alliance. Also Zim, Chance, Biff, Beth, Kim, Gin, Kite and Puggsy are out of the game. It is time for round two of this game. It is to find the golden Chris hidden in the studio, while still avoiding the Phantom of the Opera," He said.

**Confessional**

"**I am now stuck with him. He may be my angel of music, but I still love my childhood best friend. I am so far from him now," Christine said.**

"**I have to stay in the game for my cousin," Eric said.**

"**That Phantom of the Opera is still not scary," Fred said.**

**End of Confessional**

Rob looks as he sees the Golden Chris and webs it making himself an easy victory.

"Rob, who will be on your alliance?" Chris asked.

"I want Kassy, Samantha, Velma, JJ, Daphne, Peter Parker and Tiny Tina," Rob said.

"This shall be the web slingers alliance. Also Fred, Danica, Shaggy, Mary Jane, Scooby-Dee, JJ Junior, Courtney and Alex Hunter are gone. The final challenge ,evens our guests to compete in along with Blaineley."

"Wow, I am shock. I will do my best to win," Blaineley said.

Chris smirked. "The challenge is to avoid the rolling boulder of death. The eight who survive get to be the final alliance," she said.

"I have to win and be with Jason," Sarah said.

**Confessional**

"**Really, Chris, really?" Rift asked.**

"**Puppy power will prevail," Scrappy said.**

"**I will not break easily," Lily said.**

"**Don't count me out," Speed Buggy said.**

"**I will not lose," Eon said.**

"**I have to win," Deb said.**

"**This is for all the meddlers who lost," Tinker said.**

"**For my old alliance," Mark said.**

"**This one is for Courtney," Duncan said.**

"**I will not bow," Eric said.**

"**A boulder? That is way too simple of a kill," Erik said.**

"**I have to lose to get send back to my one true love," Christine said.**

**End of Confessional**

Chris watched as everyone ran, but Christine. Erik grabbed her, as he fell backwards into the wall.

"How did he do that?" Chris asked.

Ally looked at the wall and grabs Rift, as she slams them both into the wall. The wall flips over and they fall through it.

"The wall is the key to their escape. I just learned something new about that wall over there. The real question, is what other four will find out?" He asked.

Lily tripped over a rock and falls through the wall and Scrappy noticed and ducked into the wall.

**Confessional**

"**I wasn't going to let Christine get herself killed. I love her even if she doesn't love me," Erik said.**

**Christine said, "Great, I was saved by him."**

**End of Confessionals**

Dominick leaned on the wall as he ran out of breath and it flipped over.

**Confessional**

"**I found a way to stay in the game," Dominick said.**

"**The wall is the answer," Sarah said.**

**End of confessional**

Sarah leaned on the wall and it flipped over. The boulder continued, as it hit all the other competitors.

Chris watched as the final eight emerge. " Hey, the final alliance will be called the Leaners for that escape from the boulder," he said.

0o0o0o0o0

Alexia is waiting as James Knight walks outside. Alexia grabs him by the throat. " Hello, my love. We still have our little secret alliance, don't we?" She asked.

James nodded." We still have our secret alliance. I will not let you get voted, but I need something in return," he said.

Alexia groaned. " What do you want?" She asked.

" You make sure I'm not eliminated," James Knight said.

0o0o0

James Hunter awakes in his bed with a cold chill. " What the hell just happened?" He asked.

0oo0

**Chris turned to the camera. " It seems the young Hunter woke up. I also see that we have James and Alexia on the same wavelength. Who will survive? Will Erik get Christine to love him? Will James and Alexia be caught in their scheme? Who will be the new "leaders" of their alliance.? Stayed tuned for more Total Drama Action Solving." **

**AN: I will be going to one alliance at a time elimination with the losing alliance voting off a team mate. The "Losers" will be in a new total drama Fanfiction with Blaineley. Here are also all the current alliances.**

**1. The Wild Eights**

**Shaun, Laura, Luna, Darren, Alexia, James H., Erica and Flim-Flam.**

**2. The Lucky ones**

**Lucy, Aaron, Jason, Dream Caster, Chase Hunter/ Chris Howard, Sami/Life, Cassie and Daniel Hunter.**

** mixed Alliance**

**Scooby, Twiggy, Kiff, Nessie, James Knight, Owen, Lilly and Brielle**

**4. The web slingers**

**Rob, Daphne, Peter Parker, Velma, JJ, Tiny Tina, Kassy and Samantha**

**5. The leaners**

**Erik(The Phantom of the Opera), Christine, Scrappy, Lily, Sarah, Dominick, Rift and Ally.**

**WG, if you still want to do the challenge you suggested then PM the chained pairings.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck with you-Part 1

"**Last time on Total Drama Action Solving, we made new alliances and reduced the cast to forty. James Knight and Alexia teamed up to avoid elimination and James woke up from his mysterious coma. Who will fall? Will Erik get Christine to love him? Find out now on Total Drama Action Solving," Chris MacLean said.**

James groaned as he got out of the bed that the host had rested him in. He sighed as he paced the floors. "What happened? I remember the cough and then I am here, my mind is just one big blank," James said to himself. A voice broke the rest of James's thoughts.

"Well, it looks like sleeping beauty woke up from his coma," Chris MacLean said.

"What happened while I was out?" James asked, clearly confused.

"We got two new cast members and we lowered the cast to forty people and five alliances," Chris replied.

"Did anything else of interest happen?" James asked.

" Not that I know of, it is time for you to get to your cabin and rest up for tomorrow's challenge, I also suggest you shower now and not wait until later, young Hunter," Chris said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Christine, will you listen to me?" Erik pleaded with her.

"Why should I? You kidnapped and nearly killed my boyfriend and got away with it. He is still tied to a gate, perhaps forever," Christine said.

"Did you mean nothing when you kissed me?" Erik asked. "I know I felt something real between us, something I had never had before with my cursed face."

"I did feel it, I felt it when we kissed but that is the past. We are in the here and now, it means nothing to me. You are just my teacher, nothing more and nothing less," Christine replied.

"Christine, I love you," Erik said. A bell dinged.

**Confessional**

"**For once, this is perfect timing," Erik said.**

"**Stupid bell," Christine said.**

**End of confessionals.**

Erik: **Christine, since the first time I heard you,**

**I loved you for your voice and not for your looks,**

**I loved you for your music.**

**Christine, please will you love me?**

**I will love you forever.**

Christine: **Erik, phantom, I don't know what to say,**

**I don't know what to do,**

**I still feel for you but I love him.**

**You are scared of your face,**

**You will always be my teacher though, nothing more.**

Erik sighed as he walked away, still trying to find his way to gain his true love's love.

0o0o0o0o0

Laura looked at Leo as she smiled. He was a great friend, even if he was slightly irritating when they were kids and picked on her.

"Leo, do you think I will ever find love? The love that you can find in fairytales, the best kind?" Laura asked her friend.

"Yes, if you look in the right places, there is someone who loves you in the world. He may be closer than you think and may not be the crush you have," Leo replied.

"You don't think Jason and I would make a good couple?" Laura asked.

_No, he won't because I love you, _Leo thought. "I don't think you two are meant to be together. I don't see you having a future with him, he was too young for you," Leo replied.

"I never thought of that, I never took age into the equation, I was only thinking with my heart," Laura replied.

"Like you always did, even when we were kids. You said you wanted to date Shaggy back then," Leo said. Laura playfully punched Leo.

"That was supposed to be a secret between the two of us, how many people know about it?"

"Maybe, ten thousand," Leo replied, "I posted it on the web."

"LEO!" Laura screamed.

"I have to go," she pulled his eyes and she looked into his blue eyes. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her with a hot passion of a thousand suns.

"That was wonderful," Laura said.

"It was better than I imagined it," Leo said. "It is getting late; I think we should turn in for the night."

"Yes, I guess we should. Tomorrow we have to be enemies, but we still have tonight."

0o0o0o0o0

"Are you okay?" Ally said.

"Yes, Ally, I am fine. I was just thinking about the time when I was dead. It was so nerve-wrecking," Rift replied.

"You weren't in Heaven?" Ally asked.

"No, I was somewhere else, a place that was so barren, and a wasteland. It was draining my soul," Rift said.

"You are safe now, Tonio, you aren't there," Ally said, attempting to comfort her friend.

"I know, but sometimes, I feel like I am. It still seems to have a hold on my life, an impact that wasn't there before." Rift sighed.

"Everything will be okay, I promise you that this won't happen again," Ally said.

"Are you sure?" Rift said.

"I am as positive as my love for you, which is infinite," Ally said.

"Thanks, Ally, I need that pep talk." Rift said. Erik walked in and slammed the door.

"Well, someone's is in a bad mood," Rift said.

"I don't want to take about it," Erik said. Dominick opened the door and walked in with Scrappy and Lily behind him.

"It seems someone was bitter," Lily said.

"What happened, Erik?" Scrappy asked.

"Nothing, nothing happened. I am perfectly fine. I am not," Erik started to stammer and started to cry. "I am not the best man, I killed before. I killed a man before; I have cheated life and slavery."

"Erik, your past is your past. Everyone has dark secrets that they don't want others to know," Dominick said.

"So, you forgive me?" Erik asked, confused.

"Well, yes." The five agreed.

**Confessionals**

"**I will be keeping my eye out," Ally said.**

"**I have my eyes on Erik, he can't be trusted," Lily said.**

"**I trust Erik, he is telling the truth," Rift said.**

"**I have friends," Erik said.**

**End of confessionals**

**0o0o00o0**

Chris Mclean pulled out a huge mega-phone. "All contestants please report to the main dining area,"

**Confessional**

"**Well at least, it isn't 5 AM," Shaun said.**

"**Another day, last night with Leo was fun, we had some great chats," Laura said.**

"**I wonder where Laura was last night," Luna wondered aloud.**

"**It seems that I have to be a lot nicer and crafty, there are still meddlers here," Darren said.**

"**I will win, fair or not," Alexia said.**

"**I don't trust Alexia, she seems too different," James Hunter said.**

"**I am so conflicted; do I love Stud or Flim-flam?" Erica asked herself.**

"**Erica is nice, I kind of like her." Flim-flam said.**

"**James is finally up from his coma, I am so relieved. I thought he was going to die and not come back anymore," Lucy said.**

"**I actually enjoyed sleep last night, it was relaxing and calming," Aaron said.**

"**I had a nice date with Sarah last name. Laura didn't bug us, maybe she is over her crush on me," Jason said.**

"**That night was amazing, it was perfect," Leo said.**

"**I really miss my little brother, but he was corrupt. I dreamt about him last night, I really did," Chase said.**

"**Chase seems distressed, I hope he is okay," Sami said.**

"**It feels so great to be so close to Twiggy, I missed him. He is a goof, but he is my goof," Cassie said.**

"**I can't wait to see what Chris has for us," Daniel said.**

"**Ri ronder row raggy ris," Scooby wondered.**

"**I am so happy to see Cassie, I really missed her," Twiggy said.**

"**When can that pain leave?" Kiff asked.**

"**Watch, Wherever Boy, I am in it, to win it," Nessie said.**

"**Well, it seems like I should be safe for a while. This alliance with Alexia should keep me in the game," James Knight muttered.**

"**I will make it, I am the last total drama star left," Owen said.**

"**I have to figure what is wrong with James Knight," Lilly said.**

"**I should investigate on that Darren kid. He seems to vanish a lot, he is a very complex character," Brielle said.**

"**I want to win," Rob said.**

"**I wonder what insane challenge Mclean will make us do," Daphne said.**

"**Well, it looks like we have a challenge. It has only been a day though," Peter Parker said.**

"**I hope this challenge isn't insane," Velma said.**

"**I think we should regroup the meddler's alliance," JJ said.**

"**Daniel, I miss you," Tiny Tina said.**

"**I have to win this for my Fangs," Kassy said.**

"**This is for my brother," Samantha said.**

"**It seems we have a challenge, I hope Christine doesn't try to kill herself like last time," Erik said.**

"**I hope this is a deadly challenge," Christine said.**

"**One more day of insanity," Scrappy said.**

"**I hope I can make it to the final ten," Lily said.**

"**For Jason," Sarah said.**

"**I have to win this, I have too," Dominick said.**

"**I am fine," Rift said.**

"**I wonder what the challenge is," Ally said.**

**End of confessionals.**

"Well, it looks like everyone is her for today's exciting challenge. Today we have a special guest first. His name is Landon Hunter."

**Confessionals**

"**He killed me!" James Hunter said.**

"**I thought my nephew killed him," Leo said, confused.**

"**I knew that he would live, he is very resourceful," Chase Hunter said.**

"**He makes me look like a hero, he is just that evil," Aaron said.**

"**He better not become a contestant on this show, he is dangerous," Daniel said.**

**End of the confessionals**

"Today's eliminated contestant will be replaced by Landon, since we had a giant elimination already. For now, he will be helping our main villain for this challenge, the creeper!

**Confessional**

"**The creeper!" Velma said.**

"**We already unmasked him," Daphne said.**

" **Rhe reeeper! Rhe rcares re. Rhy rouldn't re rhasing rhe roton randy rlob?" Scooby asked.**

**End of confessionals.**

" That isn't even the best part of today's challenge, the best part is that it is the elimination replacement will be Landon," Chris said.

"Did you just say chained?" James asked.

"Yes, I said chained. Today's challenge will be chaining two contestants together. It will consist of two parts. The first part is to avoid Landon and the creeper. The second part is a rock-climbing contest to the top of a mountain."

"That sounds simple," Shaun said.

"Did I mention the pairing is randomly done by a machine and the handcuffs are unbreakable and disable all powers?" Chris asked.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason. There will be no powers this challenge. This even applies to our little Landon here."

**Confessional**

"**That wasn't part of the deal, MacLean," Landon said.**

"**It seems that my brother got screwed," Chase said.**

"**Now is our chance to figure out a way to bring Fangs back," Kassy said.**

"**We can bring my brother back, if we plan this right," Samantha said.**

**End of confessionals**

"There will be twenty pairings of two and I will start reading them off from my list. The first set is Darren and Shaun, Alexia and Luna, Laura and James Hunter and Erica and Flim-flam." He then proceeded to handcuff the people he mentioned together with the power-restraint hand-cuffs.

"The next set of people chained together is Lucy and Cassie, Sami and Aaron, Chase and Daniel and finally, Jason and Dream Caster/Leo." He did the same thing he did with the previous eight contestants.

"The next set of people chained together is Scooby and Owen, Twiggy and Brielle, James Knight and Lilly," Chris took a minute to pause at the next set and stifle a laugh. "Finally we have Kiff and Nessie," Chris said.

**Confessionals**

"**Again, this happens again," Kiff said, clearly annoyed.**

"**Wherever Boy just can't get enough of me," Nessie said.**

**End of confessionals.**

The rest of the people were paired together. It consisted of Daphne and Velma, Rob and Peter, JJ and Samantha and Kassy and Tiny Tina, Sarah and Dominick, Lily and Ally, Scrappy and Rift and finally Erik and Christine.

0o0o0o0

"So what is the plan, Shaun?" Darren asked the person he was chained too.

"We are going to avoid the creeper and Landon," Shaun replied.

"How do you propose we do that, without our powers?" Darren asked.

"We use our skills, you have something which make you special, don't you Darren?" Shaun asked.

_Yes, I do have a unique gift; I can blend in with the shadows, like my father. I guess we could use that to our advantage, Darren thought._

0o0o0o0o0

"So what's the plan, sparky?" Luna asked Alexia.

"We use your skills and mine to avoid the jerk," Alexia replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Luna said.

0o0o0o0o0

"James, how are you feeling?" Laura asked.

"Fine, I am fine." James said. He started to cough and blood came out of his mouth.

"Really? I have never heard of fine people coughing up blood," Laura said.

"Well, this happens for the past few days, I have no clue what it is," James replied.

"Do you think it has something to do with the disease you absorbed from Lexie Hunter, Time Lord's true love?" Laura asked.

"Possibly, it was supposed to be deadly and kill within a month. The only problem is that it has been three months," James said.

"It might be a delayed reaction due to your powers, they must have been combating them in your body, it seems it could have been fighting it," Laura said.

"I guess," James replied. He coughed up more blood and he felt woozy.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked.

"No, I feel dizzy and I can barely-" he didn't finish his sentence before he fell unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Erica, where are we going?" Flim-Flam asked.

"We are looking for a place to hide, to avoid the dynamic duo," Erica said.

"In the middle of the woods," Flim-Flam said, clearly confused.

"I thought Ripper would enjoy the woods," Erica replied.

"Ripper loves the woods, I, on the other hand have a bad feeling about this," Flim-Flam said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Cassie, how come we are hiding behind a bush?" Lucy asked.

"It gives us a better view on the enemy," Cassie replied.

"Okay," Lucy replied.

0o0o0o0o00

"Mom, do you like James more than me?" Aaron asked.

"No, I barely known any of you longer enough of have a favorite. He just happens to take after his father's side of the family more," Sami replied.

"The Blake side, the danger prone side," Aaron replied.

"Yes," Sami said.

"I think we should be quiet, I hear someone coming," Aaron said.

0o0o0o0o

"Dad, how are we going to avoid your little brother without trouble?" Daniel asked.

"I am more worried on what he is going to do," Chase said. "His invisibility is an ability, not a power," Chase said, with much malice in his voice.

"Is that bad?" Daniel asked.

"Very bad," Chase replied.

0o0o0o0

"Leo, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Fine, I am fine," Leo said as he drifted back to the memory of last night.

0o0o0o0o0

"Scooby, do you want to go to the kitchen?" Owen asked.

"Reah, rhe ritchen rounds rood," Scooby said.

"A dog after my own stomach," Owen said.

"Reah, ri ram rungry," Scooby said. The duo approached the kitchen and started to make a sandwich.

0o0o0o0o

"Twiggy, do you have a plan?" Brielle asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Bri," Twiggy replied.

"Just great, we have no plan," Brielle replied.

"Well, we can wing it, we are both trained assassins," Twiggy said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Brielle replied.

"Good, I think we might have it easier than Kiff," Twiggy said.

"Definitely," Brielle replied.

0o0o0o0o

"I said, we go left, Wherever Boy," Nessie said for the tenth time.

"I say we go right," Kiff said. The two attempted to go in the opposite direction but the chain pulled them back and made them fall back.

"We are going to be here all week," Nessie muttered.

0o0o0o0o0

"James, how come you are marking up a tree?" Lilly asked.

"I am setting a trap," James replied.

0o0o0o0

"Daphne, which way should we go now?" Velma asked.

"Left," Daphne replied.

"So, right," Velma said.

"How come you don't trust my sense of direction?" Daphne asked.

"You walked into more villains then everyone else, I kind of sense you will lead us straight into the creeper's arm," Velma said.

"Fine, then we goes right," Daphne said.

"Left, it is," Velma said.

0o0o00

"Rob, how do you shoot your webs?" Peter asked, confused about his son's ability.

"I just do, I haven't figure out how yet," Rob said.

"Okay, I won't pry."

0o0o0o0

"JJ, which way should we go?" Samantha asked.

"Right," JJ replied.

0o0o0o0

"Kassy, do you miss Fangs?" Tiny Tina asked.

"Yes, I miss him," Kassy replied.

0o0o0o0

"Rift, how do you feel?" Scrappy asked.

"Fine, I am just lost in thought. We should go left," Rift said.

0o0o00o0

"Lily, have you been unable to read Scrappy?" Ally asked.

"No, I haven't. Are you having a hard time reading Rift?" Lily asked.

"Yes, he is scared," Ally said.

"Give him time, he will come around," Lily replied.

0o0o00

"So, right or left?" Dominick asked.

"Left, it seems safer," Sarah replied.

0o0o0o0

"Christine, are you going to ignore me?" Erik asked. He waited for responses which do not come.

"I will take that as a yes," Erik said.

"Erik, I hate you," Christine said.

"No, you don't, you hate what I have done but you don't hate me," Erik said.

"I hate you," Christine repeated.

"But, Christine, I love you," Erik said.

"I don't love you," Christine said. A bell then dinged.

Erik: **Christine, I feel your hate,**

**You hate my actions.**

**You don't hate me.**

**I love you; I hide my face but no longer.**

He removed his mask and showed the dark side of his face, disregarding the mask to his pocket.

"I will not hide my face," Erik said. Christine looked at him and turned back, silent once again.

0o0o0o0o0

**AN: I decided to make this challenge two parts since I am already 14 pages in and I have 3,000 more planned words, so be on the lookout for part 2.**


	8. Chapter 8: Stuck with you- Part 2

Laura was carrying James in her arms. He was heavy, but she knew that he needed the medical attention. He would not live long enough if he didn't get it. She was worried about him. She could sense his life force was slipping away. She was almost there when Landon cut her off. She hadn't caught a glance of him early, but now he was blocking her way. He stood at about six feet tall, he had brown hair, grayish-blue eyes, a brown cloak and he had a scar on his left cheek. He looked human, not super villain-like in the least bit.

"It seems my nephew will be dying soon," Landon said. Laura noticed something, the Creeper, may it be the demon or the Scooby Doo villain was not with him.

"What do you want, Landon?" Laura asked, finally finding her voice.

"Well, normally, I would love to see my nephew die, but that wouldn't help anyone in the least bit. If it wasn't him, I wouldn't be alive. He did spare me after all," Landon said.

"That is not how he remembers your showdown," Laura said to Landon.

"He wouldn't, his mind is an interesting piece of work. It has created a share of false memories for him," Landon said.

"I don't believe you," Laura said.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me, the real question is, and do you trust me?" Landon asked.

"Not really, but James's life is on the line. I guess I have to trust you," Laura said.

"Good, now let's go and get your friend to the hospital and our host," Landon said. Laura blinked and she was standing in front of the cabin of Chris MacLean.

"Thank you," she said to Landon, but he was already gone. Chris exited his cabin.

"What is wrong with him, Laura?" Chris MacLean asked.

"He fainted and his pulse is low, he needs life support," Laura said.

"Well, come with me," Chris MacLean said.

**Confessional**

"**I hope James is okay," Laura said.**

"**I knew it was the right thing. Even I am not that heartless," Landon said.**

"**That kid is something different, he changed me," Chris MacLean said.**

**End of Confessionals.**

Laura stood with Chris as Chef put James back on life support.

"I don't think that maggot can compete anymore," Chef said.

"I have to agree, Chef," Chris said, as he unchained Laura and James.

"So, now what happens to him?" Laura asked.

"We wait and hope he lives through the season," Chris MacLean said.

"What happens to the challenge now?" Laura asked.

"It continues, there will be no elimination, though, since James is not able to compete anymore," Chris MacLean said. "I guess you get immunity, since you did escape Landon and the creeper."

"Which villain is it, by the way?" Laura asked.

"The Scooby Doo one, in real life form, James had a machine that made him real, just for this challenge," Chef answered.

"I wonder how our friends are doing," Chris said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nessie stared at Kiff. "We are getting nowhere, Kiff," Nessie said.

"Yes, I am starting to notice that," Kiff said.

"So, we agree to go left," Nessie said.

"No, we go right," Kiff said. The two attempt to go in the opposite direction, but the result was the same at before.

"It feels like we have been doing this for four months," Nessie said.

"I have to agree," Kiff said.

"So, we should go," Nessie started to say, but then noticed Landon.

"We go right," Nessie said.

"Maybe now we should go left," Kiff said, also noticing Landon. "Right sounds lovely," he said.

Nessie turned back. "That way has the creeper," Nessie said.

"So, now how do we get away?" Kiff asked.

"Up," Nessie said, pointing to the tree.

"I guess that is the only way right now," Kiff said. Nessie used her vampire-werewolf stealth to scale the tree, making Kiff hit every branch along the way.

"Watch where you're going, you twilight reject," Kiff said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Nessie asked.

"No," Kiff said. The duo had reached the top of the tree and there was a flag. This seemed to remain true to the rest of them and there was a mountain off in the distance.

"I believe that is where we have to go," Nessie said.

"What was your first clue?" Kiff sarcastically asked his teammate. Nessie replied by jumping to the next tree, making Kiff's face collide with the tree's trunk.

"Sorry, that was an accident," Nessie said. It happened three times after that.

"Something tells me that this is not an accident," Kiff muttered.

"We are almost there, Wherever Boy," Nessie said. Kiff was happy to be closer to be freeing from this twilight reject. She wasn't starting to irk him a lot.

Chris MacLean was not at the mountain, instead stood Chef.

"Well, looks like you quarreling maggots are the first to arrive," Chef said.

"So, we have to wait," Nessie said.

"Exactly," Chef said.

"I am surprised that James and Laura didn't beat us," Kiff said.

"Something happened to James, maggot," Chef said.

"What happened?" Nessie asked, concerned for his safety.

"He is on life support, he has very little life force left," Chef said.

"That is bad," Kiff said, knowing that meant James was close to death, closer than most mortals were ever.

"So, Laura is with him?" Kiff asked.

"Yes, her and Chris MacLean," Chef said.

**Confessional**

"**Well, this is bad. James could die before anyone wins," Kiff said.**

"**Any reason to win the money is out the window, James needs the money," Nessie said.**

"**That maggot certainly changed Chris for the better," Chef said.**

**End of confessionals.**

"So, where is everyone else?" Kiff asked. James Knight and Lilly finally made it to the top of the mountain and Erica and Flim-Flam were behind them.

"I told you the woods would be fine," Erica said.

"Yeah, I guess, you were right," Flim-Flam said.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Erica asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scooby and Owen were in the kitchen. They had both made food for themselves and ate it in a single gulp.

"Scooby, this was a great idea," Owen said.

"Rothing rad rever rappens rin ra ritchen," Scooby said.

"I am stuffed, I can't eat another bit," Owen said.

" Reuther ran ri," Scooby said.

"Well, we better find that mountain," Owen said.

"Reah," Scooby said, not looking forward to the next part of the challenge.

"Of course, we can wait for them to find us," Owen said. The door creaked open and the creeper was standing in the doorway.

"Rowen, rhe reeper round rus," Scooby said.

"Yes, I believe it is time for us to scram," Owen said. The duo collided with Luna and Alexia.

"Guys, what are you running from?" Luna asked.

"I believe they are running from the creeper," Alexia said.

"I don't worry about that idiot," Luna said.

"And Landon seems to be behind him," Alexia said.

"That I do worry about," Luna said, preparing to run for her life. The four of them continue to run, colliding with Velma and Daphne. Velma's glasses flew off her face and she got down on her knees.

"Daphne, we can't leave without finding my glasses," Velma said.

"I am definitely buying you contacts for your birthday," Daphne muttered. Velma found her glass and saw Landon and the creeper. She shrieked.

"I believe it is time to go," Velma said, splitting away from the duo

Velma, Daphne, Luna, Alexia, Scooby and Owen continued to run away. They collided with Peter and Rob.

"I believe they are running from something," Peter muttered.

"How about the people we are trying to avoid?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, I believe it is time for us to leave," Peter said. The duo followed behind the six people.

**Confessional**

"**I can't believe I nearly lost my glasses," Velma said.**

"**I should have brought Velma contact lenses a long time ago," Daphne said.**

"**It seems that the duo won't be giving up, they are still right behind us," Luna said.**

"**I have to remember to make an alliance with Landon later on. Right now, I have to win this challenge," Alexia said.**

"**Rhis ris rad. Rhey rare rtill rehind rus, re ran't reem ro rose rhem," Scooby said.**

"**I am running out of breath. Those two are quite persistent," Owen said, referring to Landon and the creeper.**

"**I know my dad would be mad, if I didn't tell him that we looked doomed. I hope we find a way to get pass the duo of capture," Rob said.**

"**Are those two ever going to give up?" Peter asked.**

"**I plan to get into the game. I do have to thank my nephew; he did set up this game. Now I can win the money, the two billion dollars and take over the world," Landon said.**

**End of Confessionals.**

The eight of them continued to run into the woods, hoping to lose their persistent pursers. They didn't want to lose the challenge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shaun and Darren seemed to be lost in the woods. They had found Sami, Aaron, Chase, Daniel, JJ and Samantha, Lily, Rift, Scrappy and Ally. They were lost in the woods.

"Shaun, do you have any clue where we are going?" Chase asked.

"No, I just hope that I could find the mountain," Shaun said.

"I wonder where the others are," JJ said. He heard screaming, one sounding like Velma.

"I believe they are in these woods," Shaun said.

"Yes, I guess they found our enemy," Rift said.

0o0o0o0o0

Twiggy and Brielle had found Cassie and Lucy along with Tiny Tina and Kassy. Despite Brielle's protest, they also found Christine and Erik.

"Well, I believe it is time we found that mountain," Lucy said.

"I see it," Cassie said. "It seems to be past, the," she started to say.

"Let me guess, pass the creepy woods," Twiggy said, hoping he was wrong.

"Yep, it is the creepy woods the mountain is past, that was a good guess, Matt," Cassie said.

"Do you have a fear of woods, Matt?" Brielle asked, half-sarcastically.

"No, Bri, I just tend to not like places that remind me of being kidnapped," Twiggy said.

"That is actually a pretty valid excuse, cousin," Kassy said, addressing Brielle.

"Well, I am guessing that everyone will be fine when we enter the woods," Tiny Tina said. A distance scream is heard.

"Was that Luna's?" Twiggy asked his sister.

"Yes, it was," Brielle said. The duo rushed into the woods. Daphne, Velma, Luna, Alexia, Peter, Rob, Scooby, Owen, Shaun, Darren, Sami, Aaron, Chase, Daniel, JJ, Samantha, Rift, Ally, Scrappy, Lily, Twiggy, Brielle, Cassie, Lucy, Tiny Tina, Kassy all collided into one another.

"Wow, I can see the mountain," Luna said.

"I wonder where Dominick, Sarah, Jason and Leo are," Scrappy said.

"Yes, they do seem to be gone," Luna said. Sarah and Dominick found the group.

"Wow, what luck this is," Dominick said.

"I don't see Jason or Leo or Laura," Sarah said.

"Yes, where are those three?" Luna asked. Jason and Leo finally caught up with the group. Chris MacLean was now in a helicopter, overhead.

"James and Laura are both in our little hospital wing," Chris said. "James is currently deathly ill, Chef will be hosting the mountain challenge," Chris said. "Also, there will be no elimination tonight, since James can't compete anymore, but Landon will be in the game."

**Confessional**

"**Really?" Luna asked.**

"**I can't believe James is in trouble, again," Lucy said.**

"**I hope my brother can hold on," Leo said.**

"**I have to win it for James now," Chase said.**

"**This one is for James," Aaron said.**

"**James is injured? This makes my plan so much easier, I hope he doesn't die," Alexia said.**

"**Rames ris rurt," Scooby said.**

"**So, my dad did leave the boy with a parting present," Darren said.**

**End of confessionals.**

All of the competitors approached the peak, with Landon trudging behind them.

"Well, looks like you maggots finally made it," Chef said.

"I guess we have to do the insane challenge," Luna said.

"I just realized something, the bell hasn't rung to make us sing," Kiff said.

"Why would you bring that up?" Brielle and Twiggy asked.

"Rell re ris right," Scooby said.

"Maggots, it is time to race up the mountains, if you lose here, it will hurt," Chef said. The bell rang.

**Confessional**

"**Kiff!" Twiggy shouted.**

"**Why, Kiff, Why?" Brielle asked.**

**End of confessionals.**

"You know what that means," Chef said.

"We have to sing," everyone said, mad at Kiff. Chris landed his helicopter. "I forgot to mention something, you have to sing in decent harmony with your partner to win the cash," Chris said.

**Confessional**

"**I have to sing in harmony with the twilight reject," Kiff said.**

"**I hate my life," Nessie said.**

"**Roh roy," Scooby said.**

**End of confessionals.**

"I nearly forgot," Chris said. "Laura wanted to compete." He attached the handcuff to Landon's hand and placed Laura's hand in the other. "This one is also ability proof," he said.

"Well, looks like we have to climb and sing," Luna said.

Luna and Alexia: ** We are climbing up this mountain,**

**Off to win the challenge.**

**We are doing this for James, to make him better.**

Shaun and Darren: ** We are passing these boulders,**

**Trying to avoid death,**

**To help the heroes.**

Owen and Scooby:** We have to climb this mountain,**

**To win the challenge.**

Erik and Christine:** We have to climb this mountain,**

**I love you, Christine.**

**I don't feel the same, you horrible man.**

Twiggy and Brielle:** They don't train you for this.**

**We have to sing to win a cool amount of money.**

Lucy and Cassie:** Who's bright idea was this?**

**What idiot thought this would be fun?**

**To sing and climb.**

Leo and Jason:** We have to climb the mountain, **

**To win this game.**

Sarah and Dominick:** This is the game.**

**I used to be alone, until this game was played.**

Daphne and Velma: **Who wants to sing while climbing a mountain?**

JJ and Samantha**: Isn't this my idea of a fun hobby?**

Scrappy and Rift:** Not really.**

Ally and Lily:** I have to agree with the guys.**

James Knight and Lilly:** I hate this game, why did Kiff have to bring this up?**

Kiff and Nessie:** It was bound to happen.**

Sami and Aaron:** But you made sure that it did happen.**

Chase and Daniel:** Not exactly how I want to spend my days.**

Tiny Tina and Kassy:** I gotta hate this child.**

**I hope we get something good for this.**

Peter and Rob:** A father and son team,**

**Off to win the challenge.**

Erica and Flim-Flam:** I am conflicted about how I feel.**

**I hope to win the game.**

Laura and Landon: **I saw what you did,**

**What do you mean?**

**I know what you did,**

**What do you mean?**

**You know what I know; you know James would be dead without you.**

**That is not true.**

**Yes, it is.**

**Maybe.**

**All: We are at the top of the mountain.**

"Wow, you all made it," Chris said. "I have some bad news, though; I lost the keys to those handcuffs, somewhere on my travels. I was at the docks, the pier, the pool and the woods. I don't know where I lost them."

**Confessional**

"**I am still stuck to her," Kiff said.**

"**I can't believe I am stuck to Wherever Boy," Nessie said.**

"**How can I meet James when I am stuck to Luna?" Alexia asked.**

"**I can't meet Alexia, if I have Lilly stuck to me," James Knight said.**

"**I can't believe that Laura is stuck to my psychotic brother," Leo said.**

"**I am stuck to an angel, talk about horrible," Landon said.**

"**What rotten luck I have, I am stuck to his thirty-five year old man who loves me," Christine said.**

"**Well, I am still deformed," Erik said.**

"**This couldn't get worse," Luna said.**

**End of confessionals.**

All of the contestants in for bed, except for Erik and Christine. He sighed as he entered the hospital room. James awoke, looking quite pale and sick.

"I presume you are the Phantom of the Opera," James said. "I never did get to meet you, with all the challenges going on. It seems you have a liking to not wearing your mask. Your face is quite deformed, I can do magic," James said.

"Wouldn't that kill you?" Erik asked.

"No, I should be fine. It is only a simple youth and healing spell," James said. Christine was sleeping by Erik's side. James sighed as he did his magic, which was actually getting better. The effect of the magic hit James's life force harder than he expected it would. It could have nearly killed him.

"James, are you okay?" Erik asked the child. He was still awake, but was drifting out of the conscience state of mind.

" I . . will . . be . . fine," James replied. He fell unconscious for the second time today.

**Confessional**

"**Thank you, James. I will have to repay you one day because this is no gift, it is kindness beyond it," Erik said.**

**End of confessionals**

Erik approached the full cabin of his teammates. For some strange reason, there were no mirrors in the hospital ward. That was a good thing, though, James didn't look too good. He was quite pale and sickly.

Erik found a mirror in the bathroom. This room was strange, with its showers, toilets and a sink. James didn't mention how much younger or how less deformed Erik would look. He sighed as he felt for the switch to the light, what a strange invention that was. Erik did find a lot of the future technology strange. He dragged Christine's sleeping body into the bathroom. Luckily, there was a full scale mirror in there. He stared at the right side of his face, which now mirrored his left. All signs of deformity were gone.

"I wonder how much younger he made," Erik said, not quite certain. "I guess I will find out in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o

James Knight snuck out, once the now handsome and younger Erik fell asleep. He dragged Lilly's sleeping body through the dirt, avoiding the rocks which would wake her up.

"I was wondering when you would get here," Alexia said.

"I can't help it, I didn't want to wake up Lilly," James Knight replied.

"That was actually quite bright of you," Alexia said.

"I know it was," James said.

"I do believe you two need a third and a fourth," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Alexia asked. Landon stepped into the light, dragging Laura behind him.

"I do believe you need me," Landon said.

"No, thank you. We should be fine," Alexia said.

"So, no one notices that you are acting more diabolical than usual?" Landon asked.

"Well, yes," Alexia said.

"Didn't you see that there was a third and fourth?" James Knight asked.

"Yes, I did. Quite observant, young Knight, not many people would remember that," Landon said.

"So, who is it?" Alexia asked.

"Did you really not figure it out?" The fourth voice asked.

"Darren Matthews?" Alexia asked.

"Yes," Darren said, dragging Shaun in.

"I do believe it is time to show you how to truly work the people here," Landon said. A bell dinged.

**Confessional**

"**Well, quietly sing, I guess," Landon said.**

**End of Confessionals.**

Landon: **You see, you lack a certain quality,**

**To truly fool the heroes,**

**You seem to lack an alias.**

**A fake persona, it may be.**

Darren: ** An alias can get you through a lot,**

**Pretending to be who you are,**

**You see that illusions are the way to play this game.**

**To make sure the heroes are tricked.**

**Landon: Sometimes you got to save someone you hate,**

**Gain their trust,**

**It is a little game to play,**

**Pretend to have changed, play with their little minds.**

**It is all a game to us. To defeat them,**

**Is our pleasure?**

**In the end, you will win.**

James Knight: **So, you got to be someone you're not.**

**I'm a pro at that profession by now,**

**You got to be a fraud.**

**You got to be the old you.**

Darren:** Exactly!**

Alexia: **I think I got it,**

**I can be a great poser,**

**Win this game for me.**

"Yes, you got it," Landon said. "Actually, I like to teach Mr. Knight a few things after we are unchained from our partners, do survive that long," Landon said.

"What about me?" Alexia asked.

"I doubt you will survive the next challenge. No powers, no schemes, you don't have a long life span," Landon said.

"Also, Chris made sure the voting booth has security, I have a way to get in," Darren said, leaving dragging Shaun.

**Confessional**

"**I will prove Landon wrong," Alexia said.**

"**Perfect, it seems I can see how far the girl will go to stay," Landon said.**

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, it looks like Alexia has to prove her worth to Landon. It seems that we have trouble. Will Alexia prove her worth? Will James Hunter be okay? Can Kiff survive Nessie? Most of these questions will be answered in the next episode of Total Drama Action Solving," Chris said.

**AN: Well, here marks the end of the next chapter. Anyone else shocked by James Hunter's "elimination". Chapter 6 song was ' you can't hide.'Also this part 2 chapter songs were 'I love you,' ' The mountain song' and 'that's how to play the game'. Next chapter will be the hunt for the keys.**


End file.
